Vizinhos
by Tatii-chan
Summary: Sakura consegue convencer seus pais de deixá-la morar sozinha, achando que longe deles podeira finalmente ficar em paz. O que ela não sabe é que seu vizinho poderá complicar um pouco as coisas... UA
1. Não pode ser É impossível!

Agradecimentos super hiper mega especiais: Obrigada Polly, por ser a minha Beta e por me incentivar a escrever!Não sei o que seria de mim e dessa fic sem você!*-*

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-Itálico: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais.

**Vizinhos**

_Capítulo 1- Não pode ser... É impossível!_

Aquele podia ser o dia mais feliz para Sakura por três motivos:

1°-Iria recomeçar sua vida do zero;

2°- Iria morar sozinha;

3° e principal – Iria finalmente conquistar... Ou pelo menos ter um pouco mais de liberdade.

Depois de muitas conversas difíceis para convencer seus pais a deixá-la morar sozinha, lá estava ela. Ajudando a descarregar o caminhão de mudanças. Então simplesmente estava feliz. Mais do que feliz, radiante.

_- Entrar com o pé direito, entrar com o pé direito... -_ Era o que Sakura repetiu para si mesma durante o caminho todo. Ela realmente queria que seu recomeço fosse o melhor possível.

As caixas com seus pertences estavam todas do seu lado. Pegou a chave dentro da bolsa, enfiou na fechadura e girou a maçaneta. Aquilo parecia que iria matá-la de tanta ansiedade. Abriu a porta.

- AAAHHH! FINALMENTE! - Entrou, tirou os sapatos e começou a rolar no tatame da sala enquanto continuava a gritar. – Minha casa!

O apartamento não era muito grande. A porta de entrada ficava na sala, sendo que à esquerda havia uma pequena cozinha com um balcão fazendo a divisória. Na parede contrária havia as portas para o quarto e para o banheiro.

- Se continuar assim os vizinhos vão fazer um abaixo assinado para te expulsar daqui por causa do barulho! – Disse a mãe de Sakura entrando no apartamento carregando uma das caixas.

- Mãe! Deixa sua filha ser feliz! Esse é um momento histórico para mim!

- Sakura, se deixar suas coisas lá fora alguém pode roubar! É isso que você quis dizer com aquela história de responsabilidade? Você já...

- Pai, corta essa, né? Eu acabei de entrar no meu primeiro apartamento e você já está dando sermão? Poxa vida! - Reclamou Sakura para seu pai. Ela tinha certeza que qualquer coisa viraria motivo para fazê-la voltar a morar com eles. Tinha que começar a tomar mais cuidado com suas atitudes a partir de agora. – Mas então, eu cheguei em segurança como vocês puderam ver, agora pode deixar que eu arrumo as coisas por aqui! Beijos, tchau e venham me visitar de vez em quando.

- Já está querendo se livrar de nós? Meu bebê não nos ama mais... - A dona Haruno iria tentar usar sua última carta na manga: a chantagem emocional. Como Sakura previra.

- Mãe, você sabe que não é isso. Mas eu resolvi morar sozinha para ter minha liberdade, lembram?

- Tudo bem, vamos embora querida. Mas lembre-se do que nós conversamos em! Nada de...

- Nada de homens aqui em casa, já sei. Até parece que isso vai acontecer. Eu não sou boba, né pai! - Interrompeu Sakura enquanto os acompanhava até a porta.

- Se cuida filha, não se esqueça de se alimentar, de escovar seus dentinhos, de dormir cedo e de nos ligar com freqüência! Vou sentir saudades!- Disse a dona Haruno enxugando as lágrimas que já escorriam.

- Tchau pai, tchau mãe. Também irei sentir saudades. – Disse revirando os olhos para o drama de sua mãe.

Sakura foi até a grade do corredor e acompanhou com os olhos seus pais entrarem no carro para irem embora. Talvez para ter certeza de realmente fossem deixá-la em paz.

- Agora finalmente sozinha! - Pegou as poucas caixas que ainda estavam para fora e levou-as para dentro.

Sakura começou então a tarefa de abrir todas elas e esvaziá-las. Achou um avental perdido no meio da bagunça, o vestiu e prendeu seus longos cabelos rosados com uma piranha. Era a hora de o trabalho começar.

xXx

_Ding dong. _(Onomatopéia de campainha...)

- Já vai! _Quem será uma hora dessas? Será que meus pais voltaram para me infernizar?_

_Ding dong, ding dong._

- Eu já disse que já vai, cacete! - Gritou Sakura indo em direção a porta chutando o resto da bagunça que entrava em seu caminho. - O que é? - E abriu a porta com certa violência. Quem seria o ser que ousava a importuná-la num momento tão precioso (leia-se: trabalhoso).

- Ah! Me desculpe! Vejo que a senhorita está ocupada com a mudança. Mas eu só vim lhe dar as boas-vindas aqui no prédio!

Ok, para tudo.

Kami-sama, quem era aquele ser divino que estava parado em sua frente? Será que ele tinha caído dos céus? Ou seria um Deus Grego perdido entre nós, relés mortais? Ou seria um...

- Senhorita? Senhorita! - Disse o delicinha, digo, o estranho que estava parado em sua frente.

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios quando o vulto de uma mão passou na frente de seu rosto.

- Ah. Hã? O que foi que você disse?

- Eu vim lhe dar as boas-vindas... A senhorita está bem? Está assustada, parece que viu um fantasma...

- _Ah, sim. Eu acabei de ver o fantasma do gostosão do Jesse de "A Mediadora". Só pode! _– Pensou Sakura lembrando-se de um livro que lera há algum tempo.¹ - Me desculpe eu estava meio distraída... O senhor é...?

- Ah, claro! Que cabeça a minha. Prazer, Uchiha Itachi. - Respondeu estendendo a mão.

Uchiha Itachi. Então era esse o nome do Deus Grego...

- Muito prazer, Haruno Sakura! - Disse Sakura estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo. - Você mora aqui também, digo, nesse andar?

- Sim, na verdade sou seu vizinho.

Naquela hora o mundo parou.

Sakura sentiu como se a luz de um holofote caísse sobre si enquanto levantava a taça da vitória. Finalmente Kami-sama resolveu dar um pouco de sorte para ela. Seria a entrada com o pé direito? A partir de hoje passaria a acreditar nessas superstições...

- ...Ah! Você não gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café? Só que o apartamento ainda está um pouco bagunçado e... - Ah, qual é? Com a Dona Florinda esse truque funcionava²! Não custava nada tentar também!

Ela gelou.

Itachi começou a se aproximar, até chegar próximo de seu ouvido. Teria seu plano sido um sucesso?

- Não seria um incômodo? – Sussurrou Itachi, próximo o bastante para sentir Sakura tremer. - Era o que você achou que eu iria responder, Haruno?

- E-eu...

- Desculpe, mas você não faz o meu _tipo_.

_Crack._

Esse era o som da esperança de Sakura se rachando ao meio.

_Desculpe, mas você não faz o meu tipo._

Espera aí, mas o quê?

- Ei! Não vai tirando conclusões precipitadas, porque eu só fiz isso por educação! Já que o SENHOR fez a gentileza de vir aqui me dar as boas-vindas!- Explodiu Sakura quando a ficha finalmente caiu. – _Quem esse serzinho pensa que é?_

_Um vidente talvez. Ele acertou em cheio suas intenções, bobona._

Aquela voz irritante em seu cérebro estava certa. Ela sabia que ele havia captado suas intenções pervert... err... "inocentes" com relação a ele.

- Ok, faça como quiser. - Disse Itachi se afastando e ignorando completamente sua desculpa esfarrapada. – Seja bem-vinda aqui no prédio mais uma vez. – Virou-se e entrou na porta ao lado.

Ah é. Kami-sama só estava de zoação _mais uma vez _com a cara de Sakura.

Mas colocar em um gostoso daqueles uma personalidade tão... Arrogante daquelas, era até pecado!

- _Como assim não sou o tipo dele? Mas que desaforado!_

Sakura acordou de seu transe indignado momentâneo e entrou em seu apartamento. Fez questão de bater a porta com força para seu novo vizinho escutar. Aí então continuou a limpeza que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida.

xXx

"_Aquele era o lugar mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida. O canto dos pássaros coloridos, as borboletas voando em volta das inúmeras espécies de flores, aquele castelo de princesa bem na minha frente, aquela grama tão verdinha..._

_E meu príncipe encantado. Ele está tão próximo de mim!_

_-Sakura, seus olhos são lindos..._

_Sim, continue amor._

_-Sakura, você tem um corpo cheio de curvas, perfeito..._

_Estou me apaixonando meu bem!_

_-Sakura, seu cabelo é o mais macio de todos..._

_Vem cá e me beija neném..._

_-Mas você não faz o meu tipo._

_...What? Acho que eu não ouvi direito. Repete por favor?_

_-_Você não faz o meu tipo.

_Não pode ser! NÃAAAAAAAOO!"_

_- _NÃAAAAOO! –Sakura acordou de seu sonho gritando. –Aquele encapetado vai me perseguir até nos sonhos? Mas que merda viu!

Levantou do edredom em que estava deitada e pegou seu celular para olhar que horas eram.

- PUTA QUE PARIU! TÔ ATRAZADA PARA O MEU PRIMEIRO DIA! – Jogou o celular na cama improvisada e começou a correr. Pegou seu uniforme, vestiu rapidamente e foi para o banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Depois pegou sua mochila, enfiou tudo que achava que fazia parte da escola, correu para a cozinha e enfiou uma fatia de pão na boca. Colocou seus sapatos novos, trancou a porta e voou para a escola.

Sakura conseguiu chegar a tempo de pegar os portões pela metade, mas o problema viria agora. Como encontrar sua sala? Foi perguntando para as poucas pessoas que encontrou pelo caminho, onde que ficava a diretoria.

- Vire a direita nesse corredor. É a ultima porta e está escrito "Diretoria", não tem erro!

- Ok, muito obrigada! - Agradeceu e fez o que a pessoa havia explicado.

Estava na frente de uma porta de madeira com "Diretoria" gravada numa plaquinha prateada. Respirou fundo e bateu.

- Pode entrar! - Responderam de dentro.

- Com licença... - Disse enquanto entrava.

- Você é...?

- Perdão, sou Haruno Sakura. Fui transferida da escola Izumo. Sou a novata.

- Ah, mas é claro! Estávamos a sua espera. - Aquela mulher era peituda. Mas era ao mesmo tempo elegante. Tinha os cabelos loiros presos em um coque perfeito e usava um blazer verde musgo muito chique. - Aqui está, é o cronograma desse bimestre. Os livros você pode pedir para o professor com que tiver aula.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigada diretora!

- Pode me chamar de Tsunade! E claro, seja muito bem-vinda a nossa escola!

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Disse e saiu da sala com um mau pressentimento. Da ultima vez que ouviu um "bem-vindo", o que veio logo após não a agradou muito...

No caminho para sua sala, 3° Ano B, resolveu passar no banheiro. Estava duvidando que depois da maratona que percorreu de sua casa até a escola, seu cabelo ainda estivesse intacto. Umedeceu as mãos na torneira e tentou abaixar os fiozinhos rebeldes. Terminando, voltou a sua caminhada para a sala de aula.

Como será que seria sua vida a partir de agora? Conseguiu o que tanto queria que era ter sua própria liberdade. Estava até morando sozinha. Mas várias vezes ouviu boatos de que muitos não aguentavam a pressão da responsabilidade e voltavam a morar com os pais. Sakura realmente torcia para que esse não fosse seu caso. Estava farta de ter pessoas se intrometendo em sua vida.

Com seus devaneios, nem percebeu que sua sala já se aproximava. Passou a olhar as plaquinhas da porta, que indicavam a série que estudava ali.

- 2° ano D... 3° ano A... Aqui! - Mais uma vez naquele dia respirou fundo. Estava nervosa, pois provavelmente a aula já haveria começado. Sabia que se abrisse a porta viraria o centro das atenções. – _Vamos lá. Coragem, Sakura! Fight!_

Abriu.

- Com licença professor, eu sou a... _Não pode ser..._ - É impossível! Kami-sama deve estar rolando nas nuvens de tanto rir. Tirar sarro deve ser seu esporte favorito.

- Por favor, entre e feche a porta Sakura! - Disse cínico.

Com certeza só podia ser uma pegadinha de muito mau gosto.

- Sim, Professor Itachi. - Respondeu seca.

_Aquele maldito. Eu mato ele!_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>¹ Jesse de "A Mediadora". Eu li esse livro há alguns meses e não pude resistir em comparar o Itachi com o perfeito do Jesse!*O*<em>

_² O truque da Dona Florinda. Talvez tenha ficado estranho misturar Chaves na fic. Mas saiu sem querer o "Gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?" enquanto eu escrevia. Aí só depois que caiu a ficha.-"_

E aí gente?Ai, que emoção!É a primeira fic que eu tô postaaando!Uhuul!o/

Eu me inspirei num mangá que eu li ano passado. Espero que gostem, porque sinceramente...Eu tô amando escrever!Mas a fic é minha então eu sou suspeita pra falar dela, né?

É aí que entram os COMENTÁRIOS!*rufam os tambores*

Sim, pode parecer bobagem para quem nunca postou uma fic. Eu mesma, há um tempo atrás não ligava muito pra isso! Mas depois de fazer um blog eu percebi a importância dos comentários. Saber que existe alguém que se importa com o que você escreveu é a sensação mais legal do mundo!Pode apostar!

Ah, e tem mais uma coisa (Sou chata, né?u_u)!Eu decidi que se essa fic chegar a pelo menos 50 reviews, vou desenhar uma das cenas que aparecem mais pra frente!Já tenho um rascunho pronto, mas precisa terminar. Então minna, mandem suas opiniões para a Tatinha aquiiii!=3

Ok, ok. Chega de falar né? Vocês devem estar pensando "-É a primeira fic dela!Ela é muito exigente!", ou algo do tipo. Mas eu to tãao empolgada que...AAAHHH!Vou ter um ataque!x_x

Byee!Até o próximo capítulo! 8D


	2. Acidentes acontecem

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-Itálico: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Com licença professor, eu sou a. _Não pode ser..._ -É impossível! Kami-sama deve estar rolando nas nuvens de tanto rir. Tirar sarro deve ser seu esporte favorito.

- Por favor, entre e feche a porta Sakura!-Disse cínico.

Com certeza só podia ser uma pegadinha de muito mau gosto.

-Sim, Professor Itachi. -Respondeu seca.

_Aquele maldito. Eu mato ele!_

xXx

_Capítulo 2- Acidentes acontecem..._

Sakura realmente não tinha um pingo de sorte.

As duas primeiras aulas foram de matemática, uma matéria que ela já odeia. Mas o pior foi o Uchiha a atazanando durante essas 2 horas dentro da sala.

**Flash back on**

_- Então como se resolve o valor de Pi? Se ninguém responder vou ser obrigado a escolher alguém._

_Ainda assim todos ficaram em silêncio._

_- Sakura? Faça-me o favor de vir aqui responder, sim?_

_- Não obrigada. – Ela estava ferrada. Não sabia nada daquela monstruosa equação._

_-Sakura, estou mandando._

Maldito. Maldito. Maldito!

_- Não quero. – Sim, ela também estava provocando._

_- Não vou falar duas vezes! - Mas ele retrucava mesmo assim._

_Os alunos assistiam aquela cena sem entender nada. Aquela garota mal entrou na escola e já tratava o professor assim?_

_- Não sei resolver porra! Está satisfeito agora?_

_- Agora estou. – E deu mais um de seus sorrisos-sexy-cínicos._

**Flash Back off**

Sakura estava puta da vida. Quem aquele Uchiha pensava que era? Ele não podia tratá-la desse jeito!

Mas se for parar para pensar, ela que começou essa história, não foi? Quando jogou uma cantada barata para cima dele. Tudo bem que ela não fazia idéia de que ele poderia ser seu professor.

**Flash Back on**

_Finalmente havia batido o sinal para o intervalo._

_- Você fica. – E apontou para a garota de cabelos rosados que já estava quase fora da sala._

_- Kami-sama, dai-me paciência. O que foi agora? Vai jogar na minha cara que sou burra? - Sakura também sabia ser "simpática" quando queria._

_- Não, só ia te avisar que tem uma marca horrível do arame do caderno na sua testa. -Outro sorriso. - Você já não é boa matemática e ainda dorme na minha aula?_

_- MAS O QUE? Seu..._

_- Olha lá o que vai falar! Lembre-se de que você está na escola e que eu sou seu professor._

_- Grrrrr! - Sakura só não pulava em seu pescoço porque infelizmente era como ele disse: ainda estava na escola._

_- Sakura, não leve isso tão a sério. Eu quero propor um acordo de paz. O que você acha?_

_- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ENFIA ESSE ACORDO NO SEU... AAAH! - Não aguentava mais. Sakura saiu da sala pisando forte._

_-Essa garota...Hn..._

**Flash Back off**

Sakura estava deitada no tatame da sala pensando em seu primeiro dia na escola. Itachi não a deixou em paz um minuto sequer nos momentos em que estavam juntos. E olha que não foram poucos os momentos em que se esbarraram. Foram nos corredores, na cantina e até na sala da diretora eles se encontraram. Mas nessa última ela teve que se controlar para não xingá-lo.

- Aquele idiota. Até quando ele pretende ficar enchendo meu saco? – Pensou alto enquanto se levantava. Já estava há um bom tempo deitada ali e ainda havia muitas coisas para fazer.

Sakura resolveu fazer compras, pois os mantimentos básicos que sua mãe havia deixado não eram suficientes. E também nada melhor do que uma caminhada para esquecer os problemas com certa pessoa...

xXx

Itachi estava arrumando sua bolsa para ir para casa quando uma de suas alunas entrou na sala em que estava.

- Oi Ita-kun. – Disse com a voz melosa.

- O que foi Kin? Resolveu tirar algumas dúvidas para a aula de amanhã?

- Não... Já disse que odeio as segundas e as sextas? Eu fico morrendo de saudades. – E gemeu um pouco na última frase.

Kin e seu grupinho eram fãs fanáticas por Itachi desde que ele entrou naquela escola. Sempre que tinham a oportunidade se jogavam para cima dele. Chegaram até a ficar de recuperação em matemática para terem aulas extras.

- Já estou indo embora, não posso ficar aqui batendo papo. Tenho coisas mais importantes em casa. Será que podia se retirar? – Disse a ignorando. Já estava de saco cheio dessas alunas penosas. Um dia elas poderiam causar sérios problemas para ele se atirando desse jeito. - A propósito, você já não deveria ter ido para casa?

- Eu tive que ir à diretoria depois da aula. Aí depois aproveitei para te fazer uma visitinha.

- Hn... Então já vou, até amanhã. - Itachi já ia saindo quando uma mão agarrou sua jaqueta por trás.

- Espera! Você podia me dar uma carona.

A penosa, digo, Kin já estava quase o abraçando quando ele deu um puxão para frente.

- Não, já disse que tenho muitas coisas mais importantes para fazer em casa.

Dizendo isso, saiu andando antes mesmo de receber uma resposta.

xXx

Já estava anoitecendo quando Sakura saiu do mercado que ficava próximo a sua casa. Realmente tivera sorte de ter encontrado um apartamento num ponto tão bom para alugar. Mas em breve teria que arranjar um emprego de meio-período em algum lugar, já que o dinheiro que seus pais lhe deram não ia durar para sempre. Havia comprado mantimentos para uma semana e consequentemente estava andando cheia de sacolas nos braços, já que não tinha carro.

- Ufa, mais um pouco, Sakura! - Disse para si mesma. Seus braços já estavam com marcas avermelhadas por causa das sacolas pesadas.

- Quer ajuda? - A voz saiu de um carro que parou ao seu lado.

- Não, obrigada. –Não iria aceitar carona de estranhos. Não mesmo.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa, Sakura. Estou indo para o prédio também. O que custa?

_Indo para o prédio também?_

_- _Itachi? – Não acreditou que não tinha o reconhecido.

- Não, flor, o coelhinho da páscoa... Vai, coloca logo as sacolas no porta-malas, já está aberto.

- Ok. Grosso.

Itachi apenas riu.

Ela colocou as compras no porta-malas e entrou no carro. Estavam a dois quarteirões do prédio em que moravam e nesses poucos minutos que ficaram juntos, pela primeira vez não discutiram. Talvez estivessem cansados demais para isso.

- Chegamos. Quer que eu te ajude a levar as sacolas?

Ela chegou a pensar em recusar, mas seus braços avermelhados estavam realmente doloridos.

- Tudo bem. – E suspirou. Seu orgulho estava sendo ferido.

Os dois pegaram as sacolas e subiram para o segundo andar, onde ficavam seus apartamentos. Sakura abriu a porta e Itachi entrou junto para depositar as compras no balcão da cozinha.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. - Ele já estava saindo quando se lembrou de dizer algo. – A propósito, eu prefiro quando você está assim, mais calminha. Tomou calmante, foi?

- Ora seu...! – Mas não pode terminar, ele fechou a porta antes.

Quando ele iria aprender a não cutucar a onça com vara curta? Ou melhor, quando ele iria parar de cutucar Sakura? Não sabia a resposta.

Começou a guardar os mantimentos quando se lembrou de algo que não incluiu em sua lista de compras, mas que era essencial na cozinha: o açúcar. Que droga! Como faria seu café da manhã? Estava até planejando fazer um bolo!

Olhou o açucareiro vazio e bufou. Teria que fazer aquela famosa cena do "pedir açúcar pro vizinho". Pena que seu vizinho não era dos melhores em questão de socialização.

Mais tarde teria que ir até lá.

xXx

Estava sentado na cama olhando seus cronogramas para as aulas quando a campainha tocou.

_Ding Dong_

_- Quem será uma hora dessas? - _Pensou.

Abriu a porta e quem estava lá? Sua vizinha estourada com uma xícara na mão.

- Oi Itachi, será que você pode me dar um pouco de açúcar? - Perguntou com certa dificuldade. Provavelmente estava fazendo muito esforço para ir ali pedir um favor.

- Mas você acabou de vir do mercado. - Disse divertido.

- Eu me esqueci de comprar.

- Tudo bem, entra que eu vou encher a xícara para você. – E pegou a xícara que estava nas mãos da rosada.

Sakura entrou no apartamento meio apreensiva. Nunca havia entrado no apartamento de um homem antes, principalmente estando a sós com ele.

- Itachi?

- Sim?

- Quantos anos você tem? - Não sabia o porquê daquela pergunta. Talvez só pra quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado.

- 22, por quê?

- Nada. – Droga, estava se sentindo uma idiota. – Você não é muito novo para ser professor? Ainda mais de matemática. Quem em sã consciência gosta de matemática? – Agora estava falando de mais. - _Continue assim, Sakura, sua idiota tagarela!_

_- _Você não gosta de matemática porque não sabe resolver as contas. - Riu. - Eu sempre tive facilidade de ensinar com os números, então virei professor.

- Ah. Eu não sei mesmo resolver contas. – Riu também. Será que finalmente os dois se dariam bem? – Tem alguma coisa no fogão fervendo!

- Droga, a água secou!

Então ela percebeu o pote de lámen do lado do fogão. Aquilo seria a janta dele?

- Faz quanto tempo que você não come "comida" de verdade? –Perguntou apontando para o cesto de lixo cheio de embalagens de comida instantânea.

- Confesso que há algum tempo. Não tenho tempo nem habilidade para cozinhar. –Confessou.

Sakura não acreditou no que ia dizer, mas respirou fundo e despejou num jorro só.

- Posso fazer a janta para você hoje... – Se chutou internamente. – Para retribuir os favores! – Acrescentou rápido.

- O que aconteceu com aquela garota que só sabia discutir? – Perguntou rindo.

- Tudo bem, se é assim eu vou embora. – Mas não pode nem dar um passo, pois foi impedida por uma mão em seu pulso.

- Desculpe... Talvez eu tenha feito uma imagem errada de você.

Silêncio.

- Pode usar tudo que for preciso. Estou no quarto trabalhando. – Disse indo em direção ao cômodo do outro lado da sala.

_Idiota._

Então começou a "caçar" tudo o que precisaria para fazer uma refeição simples. Com os ingredientes que achou daria para fazer alguns bifes acebolados.

- _Ainda bem que mamãe me ensinou a cozinhar... – _Pensou agradecida.

Alguns minutos depois já dava para sentir o cheiro da cebola de longe. Estava ficando satisfeita com o resultado.

- Hum... Que cheiro bom. – Escutou próximo de seu ouvido.

Sakura não esperava que ele estivesse atrás de si. Ainda mais tão perto! E, com o susto, acabou virando a frigideira com os bifes, o que fez com que a gordura pegasse fogo. No desespero para apagar as labaredas que subiram encheu uma vasilha qualquer com água e jogou em cima do fogo.

- Sakura não! Assim você vai...- Tentou avisar mas tarde demais. O detector de incêndios no teto começou a apitar por causa da fumaça, fazendo com que esguichasse água para todos os lados. - ...fazer com que o detector dispare...

- Ops... -Sorriu amarelo. - Itachi eu não tive a intenção... E-eu...A CULPA FOI SUA!

- MINHA? Você que virou a panela e a culpa é minha? – Estava indignado.

- É claro! Quem mandou você me dar um susto?

- Eu lá ia saber que você iria se assustar!

- VOCÊ É UM...!

_Ding Dong_

Itachi lançou um olhar furioso para a garota antes de ir atender a porta.

- Senhor Uchiha, o que está havendo aqui? Eu escutei o detector de incêndios e vim correndo!

Era a síndica.

- Desculpe por importuná-la a essa hora, dona Konan. Mas foi alarme falso.

- Ah. Se foi só isso tudo bem. Se precisar de algo pode avisar, sim? –Disse simpática.

- Anh...Na verdade preciso. – Coçou a cabeça sem graça.

- Diga então! – Sorriu.

- Preciso que troque todos os tatames, as portas e a pintura da parede. Está tudo molhado por causa do detector.

- Entendo. Será que posso entrar e dar uma olhada nos estragos?

- Claro.

Sakura estava limpando a bagunça da cozinha quando viu a síndica entrar no apartamento. Era uma mulher muito simpática, mas também estranha. Principalmente seu marido.

- Senhorita Haruno? O que faz aqui?

_Fudeu._

_- _Dona Konan? Ah, o-oi...E-eu só..._Fudeu. Fudeu. Fudeu. Ela vai contar para os meus pais que eu estive na casa dele!_

_- _Ela está aqui me ajudando com as coisas da escola. Ela é minha aluna. – Itachi percebeu que se não inventasse isso a rosada estaria em apuros.

- _Ufa. Valeu Itachi! - _Sakura lançou um olhar agradecido.

_- _Ah, claro! Que bobagem a minha! Mas senhor Uchiha, onde vai passar a noite? Pelo que eu percebi a casa inteira está molhada, inclusive vocês. –Ela não deixou de notar.

- Vou ficar na casa de uma amiga por enquanto.

- _Amiga? Que amiga? -_ Se viu perguntando internamente.

- Então tudo bem. Amanhã eu venho anotar o que será preciso trocar. – Disse indo em direção a porta. – Até amanhã Uchiha, Haruno.

Sakura acenou.

- Até Konan! - Fechou a porta e foi para o quarto arrumar as malas. Iria se mudar por uns tempos afinal.

- Que amiga é essa para onde você vai?

- Ela é minha vizinha, por quê? Está com ciúmes? – Perguntou do quarto, rindo.

- Pff. Ciúmes. Você se acha, né?

Ah, ele vai para a vizinha. Então é perto.

_Opa, espera aí!_

O prédio só tinha dois apartamentos por andar, o que significa que...

- VOCÊ VAI PARA O MEU APARTAMENTO? - Gritou.

- Nada mais justo! Você destruiu o meu!

- Kami-sama, porque você é tão injusto comigo?- Choramingou olhando para o teto.

Agora sim estava _ferrada_.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>UM MÊS DEPOIS E CÁ ESTOU EU DE VOLTA!:D<p>

Ai, desculpem mesmo a demora. Maas eu fui viajar!*-*

Bom, acho que isso não vem muito ao caso. VAMOS AS REVIEWS!O/ (Sempre quis fazer isso!)

A pedidos da LahRye eu vou responder todas aqui mesmo, ok?

_**LahRye: **Ai sua lindosaa. Valeu mesmo por ler mesmo não gostando de ItaSaku!:D Ainda vou fazer você virar fã desse casal, pode apostar!E Itachi mais "incrivelmente sexy e cínico" nesse capítulo em! Jesse lindo eternamente! Hahaha. __Capítulos rápidos eu não garanto muito. Você viu como o bloqueio me atacou um pouco né? Mas se você continuar me incentivando como sempre, quem sabe? Haha, minha fã? Preciso melhorar muito ainda! Beijocas :* _

_**Ps: Foi aniversário da LahRye dia 23 de janeiro! Nem te mandei parabéns no dia né? Feliz Aniversário baixinha do meu coração!S2**_

_**Uchiha Polly:** Minha beta querida e amiga do tum-tum. Valeu por deixar esse capítulo impecável no português também. E sobre a Sakura precisar de reforços...Quem sabe mais pra frente não acontece algo do tipo? Agora que eles vão morar juntos!8D Continue aguentando e corrigindo minhas ideias loucas, em? Haha, valeu pela review. TE ADORO!:*_

**_Vick. Yamada:_**_ Acho que eu também nunca li nenhuma fic sobre aluna e professor. Pelo menos eu não lembro. Sobre humor na fic, eu não garanto muito. Sou péssima com humor, sempre sai uma coisa meio forçada. Mas garanto que a fic não vai ser dramática também!Hahaha. E muito obrigada pela sua review! Aqui está a continuação. Não esqueça de dizer se gostou desse capítulo em? Beijos :*_

**_Lenhadora de Bonsai:_**_ Obrigada! Fã anônima? Que honra! Mas eu não garanto muito humor, daqueles de dar gargalhada. Aqui está a continuação!:D_

**_Akat uchiha:_**_ Aqui está a continuação!Espero que goste e que continue acompanhando!:D_

5 reviews pra um primeiro capítulo numa primeira fic é ótimo, não?*-*

Vocês me deixaram muito feliz! Mesmo!

O próximo capítulo não tem previsão pra sair, já que eu nem comecei a escrever ainda. E minhas aulas já começaram. Terceiro ano não é brincadeira né gente? Maaaaas se eu receber bastante reviews quem sabe não sai mais rápido? Ah! E a proposta de 50 reviews e um desenho da cena continua em!

Eu achei que as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido na fic. Vou tentar focar em outras coisas além do casal e pular alguns dias entre os capítulos apartir de agora. Mesmo assim me mandem suas opiniões, certo? Assim eu tenho como saber mais ou menos o que vocês querem. ;D

Beijos e até o próximo cap. ;*


	3. Mais problemas

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-Itálico: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

Ah, ele vai para a vizinha. Então é perto.

_Opa, espera aí!_

O prédio só tinha dois apartamentos por andar, o que significa que...

- VOCÊ VAI PARA O MEU APARTAMENTO? - Gritou.

- Nada mais justo! Você destruiu o meu!

- Kami-sama, porque você é tão injusto comigo?- Choramingou olhando para o teto.

Agora sim estava _ferrada_.

xXx

_Capítulo 3 - Mais problemas_

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Itachi fora morar no apartamento ao lado do seu. E segundo Konan, a síndica do prédio, seu próprio apartamento demoraria pelo menos um mês para a reforma ficar pronta.

E depois de alguns dias de desentendimento os dois passaram a... conviverem bem, podemos dizer. Claro que isso depois de algumas discussões.

**Flash back on**

_- Bom, aqui está meu humilde apartamento. Que no caso é idêntico ao seu. – Sakura falava sem vontade alguma enquanto abria a porta._

_- Ok, o quarto é meu então. – Disse já indo em direção ao cômodo._

_- Nada disso. A casa é minha e o quarto é meu!_

_- Sakura querida, por um acaso você não esqueceu o que aconteceu com a MINHA casa, esqueceu? Ou melhor, quem fez aquilo com a coitadinha._

_- ...- Ela sabia que tinha culpa. Quem mandara fugir das aulas de física e química quando era mais nova? Se não, ela saberia o que acontecia quando se jogava água em algo quente, não? – Eu não quero dormir na sala. Entra muita luz pela janela de manhã! – Fez bico._

_- Essas crianças de hoje em dia... - Pensou alto.- Que tal dividirmos o quarto? - Propôs._

_- O QUE? - Sakura sentiu seus olhos arregalarem mais do que podiam. Sim, ela havia pensado em coisas não muito... puras._

_Itachi não pode resistir depois de ver a expressão da rosada, e explodiu em um ataque de risos._

_-_ _Está rindo de que, energúmeno? – Perguntou irritada. Mas até que ele ficava bonitinho rindo... - _Foco, Sakura, foco!

_- Da sua cara! – E mais gargalhadas. – Você é um livro aberto! Estava escrito na sua testa o que você pensou quando eu disse "dividirmos o quarto" - Enxugou as lágrimas que já escorriam de tanto rir._

_Corou._

_- Tá, então fica com o quarto! – Dizendo isso foi para o banheiro pisando forte. Iria tomar um banho para esfriar os ânimos._

_xXx_

_- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou espantada._

_Sakura havia saído do banho e quando entrou no quarto para pegar seu pijama, – Detalhe: estava só de toalha, mas não que ela tenha percebido. – estendido no chão, havia dois edredons. O que supostamente seria a cama dos dois._

_- Eu falei sério quando disse para dividirmos o quarto. E pode ficar tranquila – prendeu o riso – eu não sou pedófilo._

_- Muito engraçadinho. Mas quem disse que eu ia dividir o quarto?_

_- Eu. O que custa Sakura? Nós já vamos dividir a casa por um tempo mesmo!_

_- Escuta aqui, seu professorzinho. Fique sabendo que você não é meu pai para mandar em... - Parou quando percebeu que Itachi a encarava dos pés a cabeça. Droga! Esqueceu que estava de toalha! - O-o que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - Virou um tomate enquanto perguntava._

_- Já disseram que você tem pernas... _

_Sakura ficava mais vermelha a cada palavra que escutava. _

– _...Finas? É eu estava certo quando disse sobre você não fazer o meu tipo._

What?

_Seu cérebro parou processar direito as palavras._

Finas.

Pernas finas.

_- Itachi. Você é um homem morto._

_xXx_

_No dia seguinte, na escola, todos viram e acharam estranho o professor de matemática chegar de óculos escuros. Mas claro que na sala foi obrigado a tirá-los._

_- Professor, o que é essa marca horrível no seu olho? – Perguntou Kin na sala de aula._

_- Não é da sua conta. Na verdade não é da conta de ninguém. –E bateu a mão na mesa, o que fez com que todos parassem com os burburinhos._

_- Desculpe, professor, mas pode responder só uma coisa? – Perguntou outro aluno qualquer._

_- O que foi?_

_Itachi já estava cheio de tantas perguntas. E daí que Sakura havia finalmente se vingado?_

_- O senhor apanhou da sua mulher?_

_E todos na sala começaram a rir._

_Na sala ao lado Sakura escutava o som de risadas._

_- _Acho que Itachi já tirou os óculos. – _Imaginou, não resistindo e rindo baixinho._

_Mais tarde teria que se desculpar por ter pegado pesado. Mas só mais tarde..._

**Flash Back off**

- Sakura, já vou indo então. – Disse enquanto calçava seus sapatos na entrada.

- Ok, te encontro mais tarde então, na saída. – Respondeu da cozinha, preparando bentos*.

Agora vocês se perguntam: por que eles não vão juntos para a escola? Simples. Se alguém da escola descobrisse que eles estão morando juntos, Itachi poderia ser despedido, além do mais, se os pais de Sakura sonharem que tem um homem em sua casa... Vocês podem imaginar o que vai acontecer.

- Você quis dizer na aula, né? Esqueceu que hoje a senhorita tem matemática nas primeiras aulas?

- Ah merda. Será que eu não posso faltar então? - Era o pior dia da semana para ela. Definitivamente.

- Você vai ficar de recuperação na minha matéria, então. Tudo bem? - Disse cínico.

- Como você pode ser tão chato? – Fez bico.

- Qualquer dia eu te dou umas aulinhas particulares de matemática, Sakura. Agora vou indo antes que eu me atrase.

Só pode escutar o baque da porta.

- Aulas particulares? Essa é boa...

Sakura fechou os bentos e os enrolou em um pano de forma que virassem uma bolsinha. Mais tarde, na escola, entregaria o maior para ele, como já vinha fazendo há alguns dias. Depois foi terminar de se arrumar. Itachi, por ser professor, tinha sempre que chegar uma hora mais cedo. O que era bom, assim ninguém veria os dois chegando juntos.

xXx

- Ah Tenten! Vamos! Vai ser legal. – Disse o loirinho fazendo manha. Estava há horas tentando convencer sua amiga morena e não conseguia.

- Eu já disse que não! A Sakura-chan deve estar ocupada com a mudança! – Parecia que nada iria o fazer mudar de idéia. Conhecia bem a personalidade de seu melhor amigo e sabia que ele iria acabar a convencendo.

-Mas já faz uma semana! Eu tô com saudades! Hunf.

- Ah não Naruto. Não faça esse biquinho que eu... AAAHH! Não vou resistir muito tempo!

- Qual biquinho? Esse? – Perguntou aumentando mais o bico fazendo carinha de inocente.

- AAHHH!SEU FOFO! – Desistiu Tenten pulando no amigo e apertando suas bochechas. – Tudo bem, nós vamos visitar a Sakura depois da aula então. Mas é visita de médico, bem rápido para não atrapalhar.

- EEEEEE! VAMOS VER A SAKURA-CHAN!

Todos olhavam Naruto fazendo uma dançinha estranha no meio do pátio. Mas já estavam acostumados com sua hiperatividade e seus ataques de felicidade (?).

- Dobe! – E deu um cascudo no loiro.

- TEMEEEE! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Hn.

- EI NÃO ME IGNORA SEU...! – Gritava Naruto com os punhos fechados como se fosse lutar.

- Para de berrar, idiota. Quer ir para a diretoria? – Interrompeu Tenten tampando a boca do amigo. – Se continuar assim nós não vamos, hein!

- Vão onde? – Perguntou Sasuke curioso. Não que ele admitisse isso.

- Visitar a Sakura. Ele não vai me deixar em paz enquanto nós não formos. – E apontou para o loiro que nem prestava mais atenção na conversa. – Esse baka. – Bufou. – Quer vir com a gente?

- Não. Fica para a próxima.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu. – VAMOS NARUTO! – E saiu puxando o amigo pela orelha.

- _Sakura... – _Pensou Sasuke.

xXx

Sakura andava pelos corredores a procura de Itachi. Afinal, havia feito bento para os dois e agora era a hora que sempre - ou de uns dias para cá - entregava para ele. O local combinado era atrás da escola, perto das quadras, para que ninguém os visse juntos. Como era o horário de almoço, havia muitos alunos perambulando pela escola e eles tinham que ser discretos.

E como combinado, ele estava lá, encostado na parede à sua espera.

- O que tem hoje de mistura? – Perguntou o moreno enquanto recebia o objeto enrolado em um pano.

- Você não me viu fazendo de manhã? É carne de porco empanada. –Respondeu rindo. – Por que está perguntando isso?

- Por nada. – E fechou um pouco a cara. –Agora vá logo antes que alguém apareça!

- Seu ingrato. Podia pelo menos falar um obrigado, né? – Fechou a cara também. Não gostava quando ele a tratava mal.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – Disse rápido. Virou as costas e saiu andando de pressa.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa... – _Pensou.

Ele sabia que ela havia percebido sua atitude. Todos os outros dias que recebera o bento, somente agradecia e não fazia perguntas. Mas algumas coisas haviam acontecido e não queria que ninguém desconfiasse deles.

Absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos – ou leia-se problemas – entrou na sala dos professores sem fazer contato visual com ninguém. Mas não adiantou muito.

-E aí Uchiha! – Era a enxerida da Kurenai, a secretária do vice-diretor. – Trouxe comida de casa de novo, hein! Me conta aí: quem é a mulher da vez, hum? – Deu uma piscadela.

- Não tem ninguém, Kurenai.

- Ah, não vai me dizer que do nada aprendeu a cozinhar? – Se aproximou. – Eu te conheço, Itachi, e sei que você não sabe nem fritar um ovo. – Pegou o objeto das mãos do moreno e abriu. –Então imagine fazer essas coisas mais complexas.

Itachi não respondeu nada.

E não havia nada para ser respondido. Não queria se comprometer.

xXx

- Querido, faz três dias que ela não dá notícias. Será que está tudo bem? – Dizia enquanto andava de um lado para o outro impaciente.

- Calma, querida, a Sakura está bem. Ela só deve ter se esquecido de ligar. – Tentava acalmar sua esposa. – Ela não disse que tinha muitos deveres da escola para fazer?

- Disse, mas já faz muito tempo! Estou preocupada!

- Liga para o celular dela, então.

- Eu já estou tentando a meia hora e ninguém atende! Agora deveria ser o horário de almoço dela, não é?

- Sim. Agora são 13:00.

- Então! – A senhora Haruno já estava ficando cansada de andar de um lado para o outro sem notícias da filha. As piores coisas já se passavam por sua cabeça. – Quer saber, se ela não me ligar hoje eu vou até lá!

- Querida, precisamos confiar nela!

- Mas eu confio! Só estou preocupada. – Disse se sentando ao lado do marido.

- Faz o seguinte, vá visitá-la amanhã cedo caso ela não der notícias ainda hoje. Antes de ela ir para a escola.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã. – Respondeu mais calma.

Sakura mal sabia que teria visitinhas tão cedo.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>*Bento é marmita em japonês. Achei mais chique escrever assim. :)<em>

Será que eu vou apanhar?*se esconde*

Eu sei que eu tô demorando muito para postar. Mas eu tenho uma notícia ruim (para quem gosta da fic), a postagem dos capítulos vai continuar nesse ritmo mesmo, um por mês. D:

Eu tenho algum bloqueio em postar rápido...Mentira. É que esse ano, JUSTO ESSE ANO, eu tô muito atarefada com a escola. E de sobremesa eu comecei a fazer curso técnico de noite. Então é isso aí: capítulos mais rápidos só com ajuda divina (leia-se milagre)!:S

VAMOS PARA ASSUNTOS FELIZES ENTÃO!*o*

Eu AMEI todos os comentários!E detalhe: recebi mais que no primeiro capítulo!Continuem assim amores!MAIS, MAIS E MAIS!*3*

Então vamos as respostas:

_**Nara no A: **OWN! Você me deixou tão feliz pelo "eu ri a fic inteira" e pelo "você escreve muito bem", mesmo eu tendo muito o que melhorar na minha escrita! Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de fazer meus leitores darem risadas. Até porque eu não tenho muito talento com comédia, hahaha. Mas pode apostar que você vai virar fã de ItaSaku!Esse casal é o mais LINDOSO!*_* Beijos :*_

_**Isa: **Aqui está o terceiro capítulooo!o/ Demorei muito?*apanha* Ok. Que bom que você se divertiu lendo a minha fic!É muito gratificante quando eu recebo comentários assim! Ainda mais que agora acho que descobri meu talento secreto para humor. Não sabia que vocês iriam rir com as cenas!Hahaha. Sakura destruidora, fato. E mal começaram a conviverem juntos e ela já bateu no Itachi, coitadinho. D: Então me aguarde que negócio ainda vai esquentar, hohoho!:*_

_**Splendide: **Que bom que gostoou da fic!Aqui está o capítulo! Concordo que existem poucas ItaSakus. Pena que não é todo mundo que enxerga neles um casal. D: Continue acompanhando! Adorei sua review!;*_

**_Uchiha Polly: _**_Pollyzinha!:3 Você que sempre lê os capítulos antes de serem postados, e aí? A fic tá atendendo as suas expectativas?Hsaushaus. Awn, valeu!Eu tô torcendo para que faça pelo menos um "sucessinho". Afinal, ninguém acerta na primeira vez, né? Beijocas :* _

_**H: **Prontinho, nesse capítulo está explicado como eles fizeram para dormir. "Juntinhos", yummy.:9 Hahsuahushu! Parei. Mais um que diz que riu! Vou virar humorista depois dessa fic. Mentira. Ainda acho que não tenho muito talento para humor. Mas enfim, muito obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando!:*_

_**LahRye: **Vem. Ni. Nóis. Haushaushaushu! Eu gosto de matemática, mas se eu tivesse um professor Itachi da vida...AÍ O NEGÓCIO SERIA OUTRO, NÉ?*o* Itachi tá delicinha nesse capítulo?Hahaha. E manda um beijo pro Teddy! Aquele ursinho fofo :3 Own cuti-cuti. Hashaushuash. Beijos para ti e continue aguentando meus bloqueios!:*_

**_FERNANDAAAAA: _**_Nandinha sua fofucha. Até que enfim você veio ler a minha humilde fic! Vai continuar acompanhando e mandando comentários, née?*-* TE LOVE :*_

_**VeronicaLee: **Ah, que bom que gostou e se divertiu lendo!Aqui está a continuação! Espero que continue rindo com a relação desses dois!E Itachi sexy eternamente!Hahaha. Continue acompanhando mesmo, em? Beijinhos :*_

**Ps: Dia 15 de fevereiro foi aniversário da Uchiha Polly e da Fernanda!Eu mandei parabéns no dia mas queria postar aqui por elas serem minhas amiguinhas lindas. Amo vocês!S2**

Eu achei esse capítulo meio suspense de mais. Maas a minha beta linda disse que tava bom então vou confiar nela!Hahaha. E vocês?O que acham que vai acontecer depois de lerem esse finalzinho?*-* O próximo capítulo vai ter cenas mais...quentes!ME AGUARDEM!HOHOHO.

E continuem comentando em gentee?Façam uma escritora feliz!


	4. Visitinhas problemáticas

**Esse capítulo ainda não foi betado por eu estar com pressa de postá-lo. Também, depois de tanto tempo... Mas prometo que assim que for betado (se a minha beta estiver disponível, já que eu sou bem folgada de pedir depois desse tempão... i_i) eu reposto! Então já sabe, qualquer errinho de português a culpa é da minha pressa!;)**

_**Capítulo repostado já devidamente betado!**_

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-_Itálico_: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais e narrativa.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Querida, precisamos confiar nela!

- Mas eu confio! Só estou preocupada. – Disse se sentando ao lado do marido.

- Faz o seguinte, vá visitá-la amanhã cedo caso ela não der notícias ainda hoje. Antes de ela ir para a escola.

- Tudo bem. Amanhã. – Respondeu mais calma.

Sakura mal sabia que teria visitinhas tão cedo.

xXx

_Capítulo 4 – Visitinhas problemáticas_

- Vamos, Tenten! Quero ver logo a Sakura-chan!

Naruto corria que nem uma criança, feliz da vida. Finalmente poderia ver sua amiga. Fazia muito tempo – uma semana era uma eternidade para ele - desde que ela se mudara de escola e depois disso não teve mais contato com ela.

- Aff, Naruto, de onde você tira toda essa energia, hã? – Tenten se arrastava enquanto caminhava atrás do loiro. Não se conformava com a disposição dele, principalmente quando se tratava da rosada.

- Sakura-chan, estou chegando! Sakura-chan, me aguarde! – Cantarolava saltitante.

Tenten escutava aquilo com as mãos sobre o rosto, pois todos na rua assistiam a cena. Sempre passava vergonha quando saia com Naruto.

- Devem te achar um débil mental. – Disse para si mesma.

- Disse alguma coisa, Tenten-linda-do-meu-coração? – Perguntou Naruto com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Não fala comigo! Estou fingindo que eu não te conheço, caso você não percebeu!

- Mas, por quê? – Fez bico.

- Ah não, de novo não! Nem adianta que dessa vez eu fecho os olhos para não ver essa sua carinha de inocente. – Disse tapando os olhos.

- Tenten, só cuidado com o poste! – Alertou.

- Anh? Que poste?

_POFF!_

- Esse poste. – Tenten por ter fechado os olhos enquanto caminhava acabou por não ver o que vinha a frente e, bem, bateu com a testa no poste. – Tudo bem? – Naruto viu que a amiga não estava bem e foi socorrê-la.

-Naruto... - Disse com uma aura negra saindo pelo corpo. O loiro sentindo o perigo se afastou. – A culpa é sua! SEU IMBECIL! VEM CÁ QUE EU VOU TE ENCHER DE PORRADA!

A morena começou a correr atrás do amigo, e o mesmo corria com os braços balançando enquanto gritava por socorro. Agora sim, todos olhavam a cena. Mas os dois nem perceberam.

.

- Naruto, tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou Tenten em frente de uma das portas do prédio que o loiro apontara. Não era muito alto, e parecia possuir dois apartamentos por andar, bem como Sakura havia dito em seu último dia de aula.

- Claro que sim! – Disse com certa dificuldade. Sua boca estava um pouco inchada depois de alguns socos que recebeu de sua amiga "delicada".

O estado dos dois era deplorável. Pareciam que haviam acabado de sair de uma guerra. Naruto estava com um olho roxo e a boca inchada, e Tenten estava com a roupa suja e com um galo na testa.

-Tudo bem. Vou bater na porta.

_Toc Toc._

Alguns minutos e nada de alguém atendê-los.

- Será que ela não está em casa? - Disse Naruto pensativo.

- Seu baka! Eu disse para você ligar avisando que nós iríamos... - Tenten não pode terminar seu sermão, pois a porta se abriu.

- Que gritaria é essa aqui? - Perguntou um rapaz com cara de quem acabou de acordar.

- Ué? Não é aqui que a Sakura-chan mo...

- Aaaa, desculpe-nos! Achamos que essa era o apartamento de uma amiga nossa!Mil perdões! _- _Desculpou-se a morena interrompendo o amigo._ - Você me paga Naruto! -_Pegou o braço do loiro e já ia puxando-o para as escadas quando o mesmo parou.

- Ei! Eu conheço aquele cara de algum lugar!

- Tá, tá. Depois você lembra quem é! Já chega de micos por hoje! – Tenten foi pegar o braço do garoto para começar a puxá-lo novamente quando o mesmo se esquivou e foi correndo para o moreno parado na porta.

- Você por um acaso é o Itachi-san?

- Sou sim, por quê? – Respondeu o moreno confuso.

- AHÁ! Não te disse que conhecia ele, Tenten! Ele é o irmão do Sasuke! – Gabou-se o loiro.

Tenten, surpresa, voltou para onde o amigo estava.

- Irmão do Sasuke-kun? ...Oh! Muito prazer! Estudamos junto com o Sasuke! - E estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- São colegas dele? Prazer. - Estendeu a mão para a morena. - O que fazem por aqui? Que eu saiba a casa dos Uchiha e a escola Izumo é do outro lado da cidade.

- Nós viemos visitar uma amiga nossa que mora por aqui. – Respondeu Naruto a pergunta. - Mas eu acho que erramos de prédio porque o número do apartamento que ela nos deu era esse e...

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Itachi? - Perguntou a rosada enquanto aparecia na porta.

Silêncio.

Ninguém mais sabia o que dizer. Sakura por ver seus amigos parados em frente ao seu apartamento a olhando, incrédulos. Naruto e Tenten por ver a amiga dentro da casa do irmão de Sasuke, provavelmente com uma expressão mais assustada que os dois, e Itachi, que não estava mais entendendo a situação.

- Sa-Sakura? - Perguntou a morena de coques.

xXx

Como seu dia era cheio. Mesmo após a escola, teria tantas coisas para fazer. E a primeira coisa seria cuidar de seus preciosos e longos cabelos negros. Iria à cabeleireira assim que sua mãe chegasse. Enquanto isso conversava com sua amiga através do celular.

- Nossa! Como ela pode postar essa foto minha?! Amanhã ela vai se ver comigo! - Disse furiosa. Era sempre assim. As pessoas achavam que só porque tiravam algumas fotos juntas com ela, já tinha o direito de divulgá-las na internet. - Ela não se toca que eu tenho uma imagem a zelar? - Perguntou indignada.

- É isso aí amiga, acaba com aquela vaca! Quem ela pensa que é para te expor dessa maneira?! - Concordou Karin do outro lado da linha.

_Triiiim. Triiiim._

- Me liga depois, Karin, tenho que atender o telefone.

- Está bem, Kin, te ligo mais tarde então. – E desligou.

Kin saiu da frente de seu notebook para ir a sala atender ao telefone.

- Alô?

_- Kin querida, como vai? Mal nos vimos hoje._

- Verdade, titia, mas estou bem! Como sempre. – Respondeu. - A senhora quer falar com a minha mãe? É que ela saiu e...

- _Não, não! O assunto é com você mesmo._ – Interrompeu. –_Eu preciso de um favorzinho seu._

- Pode falar!

_- Tem uma pessoa que eu preciso que você fique de olho. Estou querendo descobrir algumas coisas e você é a pessoa certa para isso. - _Deu uma pausa._ – Será bem fácil!_

- Tudo bem! Quem é a pessoa? – Perguntou curiosa.

-_Seu professor de matemática. -_Disse divertida.

xXx

- Espere aí. Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você destruiu a casa dele. – Confirmava Tenten enquanto apontava da rosada para o moreno. – Aí ele veio morar com você sendo que ele é seu professor e... AAAHHH! QUE HISTÓRIA MAIS CONFUSA, SAKURA!

Estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesinha de centro da sala tomando chá, e Sakura explicava todo o mal entendido que seus amigos fizeram. Eles com certeza haviam pensado besteira quando a viram na porta junto de Itachi.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Ele, na verdade, era meu vizinho. Nos conhecemos desde que eu me mudei para cá. E ei! Destruir é uma palavra muito forte! Digamos que eu dei uma molhadinha no apartamento dele. – Explicou Sakura.

- Molhadinha?! - Ironizou Itachi. - Você o ensopou!

- Tá, tá! Que seja! – Bufou. – Entendeu o drama agora? E vocês não podem falar para ninguém que ele está morando aqui comigo! Vocês lembram como meus pais são, né? – Se arrepiou com suas ultimas palavras.

- Ô se lembro! Lembra quando você levou o Naruto na sua casa aquela vez? O coitado tem trauma até hoje. – Riu.

Naruto fez uma careta lembrando-se do ocorrido.

**Flash Back on**

_- Então Naruto, ficou assim: você pesquisa e eu e as garotas vamos apresentar. – Explicava Sakura._

_Estavam os dois sozinhos no quarto da rosada decidindo todos os detalhes do trabalho que haveriam de fazer em grupo._

_-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Será que eu posso ir ao banheiro agora? – Implorou o loiro._

_- Agora pode ir. – Disse rindo. O havia proibido de usar o banheiro antes de terminar toda a sua explicação._

_O loiro foi correndo para o banheiro e Sakura foi para a sala assistir TV enquanto esperava o amigo para continuar os preparativos. Estavam sozinhos, pois seus pais estavam trabalhando. Ou pelo menos deveriam estar._

_- Sakura, minha filha! Abre a porta para o papai!Estou apertado para usar o banheiro! – Gritou o senhor Haruno pela janela da sala._

_- Sim, já estou indo! - Levantou do sofá e foi até a porta. - Não sabia que o senhor ia voltar mais cedo. – Dizia enquanto girava a maçaneta._

_-Oh, sim. Me liberaram mais cedo hoje! – Disse e entrou correndo. – Ai, como estou apertado._

_Sakura havia se esquecido completamente do amigo. Por isso nem se preocupara em avisar seu pai sobre o banheiro estar ocupado._

_- AAAAAAH! UM TARADO!_

_- NÃO, *ODISSAN, NÃO!_

_Escutou os berros e foi correndo ver: Naruto saia correndo do banheiro com as calças nos pés enquanto seu pai atirava rolos de papel higiênico no mesmo. O loiro tropeçou e Mebuki aproveitou para pegar a vassoura que ficava na lavanderia._

_- Não pai! Ele é meu amigo!-Tentou impedir._

_- Amigo?! Eu não sei nada dessa história de amigo!Ainda mais usando o MEU banheiro com você sozinha aqui em casa! - Disse Mebuki furioso. Recolheu os rolos do chão e recomeçou a tacá-los no garoto que já abotoava as calças desesperado. _

_- Corre, Naruto!_

_- Nem precisa mandar, Sakura-chan! – Dizendo isso o loiro saiu correndo da casa da rosada._

**Flash Back off**

- O pior é que era daqueles pacotes que vem uns vinte rolos dentro! O velho não parava mais de tacar em mim! – Choramingou Naruto. – E quando ele pegou a vassoura eu pensei que era meu fim!

- Desculpe pelo meu pai, Naruto. Ele costuma fazer as coisas sem pensar! – Disse a rosada segurando o riso.

Já Tenten dava gargalhadas. Não havia presenciado a cena, mas sempre que a imaginava tinha crises de riso. – Cuidado, Itachi-san, para não levar "roladas" de papel higiênico no caso de o pai da Sakura descobrir! – E mais risadas.

- Você ri porque não foi com você, Tenten! – Reclamou. – Eu quase fui morto, sabia?

- Não exagera Naruto! Foram só rolos! – Disse Sakura.

- SÓ ROLOS? Ele tacou pedras em mim, depois que eu sai correndo pelo seu jardim! – Disse indignado.

- Hahaha! Essa parte eu não sabia! – Começou a rir junto com a amiga.

- Agora já sei para quem puxou... - Pensou alto o moreno.

Sakura parou de rir na hora.

- Eu não sou que nem meu pai.

- Oh não, imagine. Quem deixou meu olho roxo semana passada? - Resmungou Itachi.

Naruto e Tenten olharam incrédulos para a amiga.

- Sakura, você bateu nele? - Perguntou a morena.

- Foi só um soquinho. Também, quem mandou falar coisas que não devia?! Ele vive me tirando do sério! – Retrucou.

- Não tenho culpa de você ser esquentadinha demais. – Itachi disse levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ME PROVOCA E NÃO QUER QUE EU FALE NADA?! – Agora era ela que estava incrédula. Levantou e foi atrás do moreno. – VOLTE AQUI QUE AINDA NÃO TERMINEI.

Na mesa os amigos cochichavam.

- Pelo jeito essa briga vai durar, Tenten-chan.

- Percebi, Naruto! Acho que é hora de irmos. – Os dois levantaram e foram calçar os sapatos na porta. – Nós já vamos, Sakura! – Avisou.

A rosada estava tão entretida na nova discussão que nem escutou a amiga.

- COMO ASSIM VAI ME DAR ZERO EM MATEMÁTICA?! NÃO MISTURE AS COISAS! ISSO NÃO TEM NA A VER COM A ESCOLA!

- Vamos que o negócio ficou feio! - Disse o loiro quando escutou os berros.

.

A discussão só terminou depois de jantarem. Os dois não olhavam mais nos olhos um do outro. Depois de tanto tempo, talvez esse tivesse sido o recorde de briga mais longa que tiveram.

- Estou indo dormir. – Avisou a rosada.

- Hn. – Ignorou-a. Itachi sabia que estava sendo infantil, mas aquela garota era uma das poucas que conseguia fazê-lo sair do sério. - Faça como quiser. – E entrou no quarto.

- Baka. – Suspirou. Sakura se sentia mal por brigar, mas fora ele que a provocara. E era como ele havia dito, ela puxou o gênio do pai.

Apagou as luzes e deitou em seu edredom.

- Itachi...?

- Hn.

- Você está bravo? - Perguntou virando-se de lado para tentar vê-lo.

- Não deveria? – Respondeu.

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Quando disse que você era um estorvo, foi boca para fora. – Continuou. – Eu...

- Vai dormir, Sakura. – Interrompeu. Não precisava ouvir mais nada naquele momento, no dia seguinte tentaria resolver tudo.

xXx

_Ding dong._

Acordou imaginando ter ouvido o som da campainha. Pegou o celular e olhou as horas.

- _Ainda é muito cedo para visitas. Estou imaginando coisas._ – Pensou cobrindo a cabeça com a coberta.

E novamente silencio. Só dava para escutar o barulho do chuveiro no cômodo ao lado.

- _Itachi já está acordado... - _Começou a pensar em como faria as pazes quando escutou a campainha novamente.

_Ding dong, ding dong._

_- _Quem será uma hora dessas? – Levantou e foi olhar pelo olho mágico da porta.

- _MÃE?!_ – Agora sim, _fudeu_! A rosada começou a correr em círculos desesperada, pensando em que desculpa daria à senhora Haruno. – Já vai mãe! – Gritou.

- Sakura, filha, está tudo bem? Você não respondeu as minhas ligações então vim te ver! – Escutou a voz tão conhecida dizer do outro lado. – Abra a porta querida.

_- Puts! Esqueci de tirar o celular do vibrador! - _Pensou lembrando-se da mancada que deu. –_ Pense em alguma coisa, Sakura, vamos!_

Itachi estava tomando seu banho matinal, então não teria como ele se esconder ou algo do tipo. Não daria tempo! Só se...

- Estava tomando banho, mãe! Tive que sair do chuveiro para vir atender a porta!

- Oh, desculpe filha! Abra a porta que eu espero você ir para o banheiro antes de entrar!

- Por favor, conte até dez antes de entrar, hein! Hoje está muito frio para sair de toalha aí fora.

- Ok, vou começar a contar.

Sakura destrancou a porta e voou para o banheiro. Agora não sabia mais que desculpa dar. Sua mãe iria descobrir sobre o moreno.

- Sakura?!

- Shhhh! Minha mãe está aqui! – Sussurrou parada entre a pia e a banheira, olhando para a porta.

- Mas o quê?! O que ela faz aqui a essa hora?! – Perguntou assustado do outro lado da cortina.

- Não dá tempo de explicar agora! Ela entrou e está vindo para cá!

O banheiro era pequeno, tendo uma banheira com chuveiro tomando conta de toda a parede esquerda, o vaso sanitário e pia sendo do lado oposto. A única coisa que dividia o chuveiro do resto era uma cortina de plástico amarelo estampado. Não dava para se esconder em nenhum lugar ali.

- O quê você disse para ela?

- Desculpe.

- Desculpe? Você disse isso?

- Não! Me desculpe pelo que vou fazer. – Era a única coisa que veio em sua mente. Não daria mais tempo de fazer nada além de...

- Desculpar? O que você vai fa...!- Não pode terminar de falar, pois foi calado pela mão da rosada.

Sakura fez a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente: entrou de pijamas dentro da banheira, tapou a boca de Itachi e fechou bem a cortina.

- Shhh! Ela vai entrar aqui! – Disse já corada.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em>*Odissan é tio em japonês. Não necessariamente na questão familiar, mas também uma maneira de se referir a alguém. Ah, vai. Vai me dizer que você nunca chamou alguém desconhecido de tio?:P<em>

Com certeza deve ter alguém aí querendo me estrangular...Faz quanto tempo mesmo? Uns 4 meses?

Ok, ok. Não importa a desculpa que eu vou dar. É sempre a mesma. "Ocupada", "Atolada de trabalhos", "3º ano" e tals. Mas chega disso, afinal estou de férias!o/

Como pedido de desculpas, eu fiz um capítulo maiorzinho e bem recheado de emoções!Hahahaha. ;D

E gente, como assim eu fiquei tanto tempo longe do FF? O que são essas atualizações? Ficou mais fácil mandar reviews!*-*

Falando nelas, vamos as respostas!;)

**_Vick. Yamada:_ **_Hehe, demorou um bocado esse capítulo também. Mas aqui está ele!;D Fico feliz de estar gostando dela! Mesmo com a demora da atualização, espero que continue acompanhando em! Kisses :*_

**_jusamurai:_**_Oooh!Muitíssimo obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo!:D_

_**Uchiha Polly: **Anh, Pollyzinha. Estou me esforçando aqui pra tenta escrever os capítulos mais rápidos! Acho que você nem deve mais lembrar que é a minha beta, depois de tanto tempo!T-T A ajuda divina não foi tão boa. Acho que teve efeito colateral, isso sim!D': Tomara que você continue aguentando meus pedidos para betar os capítulos! Beijos :*  
><em>

_**LahRye: **Nossa, Lah. Essa música é super estranha!Huashauhsuash. Então né, obrigada por me ajudar a terminar esse capítulo! Se não fosse você acho que estaria até agora me remoendo pra enfiar alguma coisa naquela parte que eu te mostrei! Ufa. Pelo menos eu consegui terminar! Ah, e eu vou responder seu dois comentários com uma resposta só, em!Hahaha. Beijos do JiYong pra ti. ;* (Ainda sonhando com o TOP, divo!*-*)_

**_ElektraBlack II: _**_Pode apostar que você me fez muito feliz com o seu comentário!Hahaha. Aqui está a demorada continuação. Continue me fazendo feliz acompanhando e mandando reviews, em! Kisses :*_

**_Michel tel: _**_Hahaha. Provavelmente "agilizar" não existe no meu dicionário! Eba! Mais uma pessoa elogiou o humor da fic! Eu realmente achava que não tinha talento para humor! Concordo com você, o humor e o romance dão a combinação perfeita ao meu ver! Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz com a sua review! Continue acompanhando essa fic tão demorada!shuahsuashuas' Beijos ;*_

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Mas eu notei que diminuiu o número do capítulo 2 pro 3!Tá, quem sou eu pra reclamar, né?¬¬_  
><em>

Então é isso. Depois desse tempo todo cá estou eu, vivinha! Continuem acompanhando!;)

ps: Agora ficou mais fácil mandar reviews! Então preguiça não é mais desculpa, em! Escreve rapidinho aí em baixo e manda!*-*


	5. Lucky Day

_**Eu realmente fiquei comovida pelo tanto de reviews que recebi no último capítulo!ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! i_i**_  
><em><strong>Entãaao de presente, cá está mais capítulo pronto! Foi bem mais rápido dessa vez, né? São as reviews-power!SHAUSHUAHSUAHSU' ;D<br>Mais explicações/bobagens no final do capítulo!**_

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-_Itálico_: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais e narrativa.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Desculpar?O que você vai fa...!- Não pode terminar de falar, pois foi calado pela mão da rosada.

Sakura fez a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente: entrou de pijamas dentro da banheira, tapou a boca de Itachi e fechou bem a cortina.

- Shhh! Ela vai entrar aqui! – Disse já corada.

xXx

_Capítulo 5 – Lucky Day_

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer.

- _R_e_spire e não olhe para baixo! Não ouse olhar para baixo! - _Repetia mentalmente Sakura, totalmente vermelha. Seu cérebro parecia estar trabalhando a 100 por hora imaginando como Itachi era da cintura para baixo. Não pode deixar de reparar nos braços perfeitamente malhados e no abdômen sarado com várias gotículas de água descendo para o...

- Posso entrar, filha? – Perguntou Kizashi do outro lado da porta, cortando os pensamentos impróprios da rosada. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar aquelas imagens.

- Pode, mãe! – Respondeu alto o suficiente para a mãe escutar. Destapou a boca do rapaz e fez sinal para que fizesse silêncio absoluto.

Itachi ficara inicialmente surpreso com a atitude da garota. Não achou que ela realmente faria isso. Depois apenas achou a cena cômica, principalmente depois que viu o estado em que ela se encontrava; toda corada, de pijamas agora parcialmente molhados, parecendo focar o olhar em seu braço, mas logo depois encarando os ladrilhos azuis da parede intensamente.

A Sra. Haruno entrou no banheiro e abaixou a tampa da privada para poder sentar-se em cima. Havia muitas coisas que queria perguntar a filha sobre a nova vida.

- Então, querida, como está sendo morar sozinha? Está muito difícil? – Perguntou com uma pontinha de esperança na voz.

- Oh, não mãe! Está sendo bem... Digamos que divertido. – E olhou de cara fechada para o moreno a sua frente. O mesmo apenas revirou os olhos ainda com um meio sorriso estampado.

- Que bom, filha! – Disse não muito animada. – Quer dizer que meu bebe não quer mais voltar a morar conosco...? – Comentou.

Escutando aquilo, Itachi apertou as bochechas ainda vermelhas da Haruno e moveu os lábios como se falasse "bebezinho da mamãe". Ela entendeu perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer e soltou um "idiota" desviando o olhar. Pelo jeito ele pretendia provocá-la até nessas horas de sufoco. Sua mãe não deixou de ouvi-la.

- O que disse, Sakura?! – Achou não ter ouvido direito.

- Oh, não foi para você, mãe! Caiu sabão nos meus olhos e ardeu. Desculpe. – Respondeu fuzilando o moreno.

- Ah, sim. – Aliviou-se. – Mas então querida, você anda se alimentando bem? Ainda tem dinheiro sobrando para fazer compras?

- Ainda tenho dinheiro sim, não se preocupe! E nesses últimos dias tenho comido por dois praticamente. – Disse ironizando mentalmente a ultima frase.

- Ótimo, assim fico mais tranquila. – Sorriu. – Falando assim me lembra de quando você era gordinha na 4ª série! Era tão linda e fofinha! E comia por pelo menos três! – Seus olhos brilharam com a recordação. – Quase que você não coube na roupa de formatura! – Riu.

- Mãe! – Tampou o rosto com as mãos, ficando ainda mais constrangida com as informações ultra secretas que sua mãe estava soltando. Não queria nem olhar para Itachi. Com certeza ele usaria aquilo contra ela depois.

O mesmo não pode deixar de notar através do pijama curto, que o passado da garota não afetara em nada o presente. Sakura tinha o corpo perfeito a seu ver; curvas no lugar, altura mediana e nenhum sinal de que já fora acima do peso...

- _Mas o que estou pensando?! – _Pesou irritado consigo mesmo.

- O que foi? Eu adorava aquela época! Me dava gosto cozinhar para você! – Disse indignada. – Oh! Lembro também de quando...

- Chega, né?! Não quero ficar relembrando o passado. – Interrompeu antes de mais algum segredo seu vazar. – Será que a senhora não poderia me esperar na sala? Terminei meu banho. – Estava de olhos fechados massageando as têmporas. Não via a hora de dar um fim naquela situação constrangedora.

- Não se preocupe comigo, já te vi várias vezes sem roupa! Pode sair comigo aqui! – Disse inocentemente. Mal sabia ela que não era bem sua filha que estava nua.

- Oh! Não mãe! – Apavorou-se. – Eu não sou mais uma garotinha e preciso de privacidade.

- Ok, se é assim... – Levantou-se e foi esperar na sala desapontada. Não esperava que sua menininha tivesse vergonha da própria mãe.

Escutou a porta fechar e colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina para confirmar se a mãe havia realmente saído.

- Feche o chuveiro e fique aqui. Não faça nenhum barulho! – Ordenou sussurrando. Saiu de dentro da banheira e fechou a cortina sem olhar para trás – não querendo cair em tentação. Enrolou-se na toalha que estava pendurada no gancho e saiu do banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Vejo que andou comprando roupas novas. – Comentou segurando uma camisa social masculina nas mãos. – Mas é um pouco larga...

Num sobressalto correu até a mãe e pegou a peça de roupa. Era melhor fazê-la ir embora antes que descobrisse mais coisas que não deveria.

- É sim mãe. Usar esse tipo de camisa está super na moda! Quanto mais larga melhor! – Soltou a primeira desculpa que veio a mente. – Vou me atrasar para a escola, preciso que vá.

- Ah não! Fiquei tanto tempo sem te ver! Vou ficar mais um pouco! – Contrariou. Queria ficar, mesmo sabendo que atrapalharia. – Se quiser eu posso te levar na escola!

- Mãe, você sabe muito bem porque eu decidi morar sozinha. – Repreendeu-a.

- Ah, é... Liberdade, né? – Fingiu se lembrar. – Só me deixe ficar mais um pouco e eu prometo ir embora! – Implorou.

Sakura não possuía um coração de pedra para expulsar a própria mãe de sua casa. Seria uma péssima filha se fizesse isso. Decidiu então deixá-la ficar mais um pouco, para não magoá-la.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar. Mas vou abusar um pouco da sua boa vontade! – Cedeu rindo.

- Pode falar que eu faço! Quer que eu arrume seu quarto? Eu poderia...

- Não! – Cortou. – Quer dizer, eu apenas ia pedir para você adiantar o café da manhã para mim. – Acrescentou ao ver que havia respondido muito rápido.

- Claro! – Se prontificou. – Vou fazer um ótimo café da manhã para a minha tchutchuquinha! – E abriu um sorriso.

- Obrigada. Vou me trocar enquanto isso. – E rumou ao quarto. Quando entrou, notou que se a mãe houvesse realmente entrado ali, seu segredo haveria sido desmascarado. Começou a arrumar os edredons e a jogar tudo que a "incriminasse" dentro do guarda-roupas. Só depois fora se arrumar.

Não aguentava mais esperar a rosada mandar a Haruno-mãe embora. Estava frio e não podia ligar o chuveiro para se aquecer. Lembrou-se da toalha, mas a garota havia levado consigo. Sentou na beira da banheira e suspirou. Daquele jeito iria pegar um resfriado...

Terminou de se arrumar e foi para a sala. O cheiro estava muito bom.

- Está quase pronto, querida. – Disse ainda de costas quando ouviu os passos da filha atrás e si.

- Uau, isso de ovos e bacon é meio americano demais, não acha? – Fungou sentindo o delicioso aroma do bacon. – _Delici... Uchiha! – _Corou com a comparação mental que fizera. – Estou com fome, comeria por dois hoje! – Havia se esquecido do moreno.

- Pode deixar! Eu fiz uma porção a mais! – Avisou. – Está pronto. Já vou embora então! – E virou-se para abraçar a filha.

- Obrigada mãe! – Abraçou de volta. Amava aquela mulher.

- De nada filha! – Soltou-a. – Cuide-se, está bem?

- Pode deixar! – Sorriu e a acompanhou até a porta.

- Vá nos visitar de vez em quando! – Disse calçando os sapatos.

- Vou sim! Em breve! – Concordou.

- Tchau, Sakura. E me ligue com mais freqüência! – Mandou. – Se me deixar preocupada de novo virei fazer outra visitinha, e junto com seu pai! – Alertou já do final do corredor.

- Claro! – Sorriu amarelo. Nunca mais daria uma mancada daquelas, pode apostar!

Trancou a porta, por precaução, e correu para o banheiro libertar Itachi.

- A barra está limpa! – Suspirou aliviada. – Foi por pouco essa!

- Eu que o diga. _Atchim! –_ Só faltava ter pegado um resfriado! Abriu o chuveiro novamente para se aquecer. – Será que poderia me devolver a toalha, _tchutchuquinha_? – Disse a ultima palavra o mais cínico possível.

- Claro...! Ei! Você ouviu a nossa conversa! – Acusou-o.

- Desculpe-me Srta. Ex-fofinha! Não sabia que além da boca era para tapar os ouvidos também! – Revidou mal-humorado.

- Ex-fofinha é a sua bunda! – Acertara sobre ele usar aquilo contra ela.

- Acho que deve ter visto que minha bunda não é bem fofinha. – Alfinetou mais uma vez a garota.

- ORA SEU...! GRRR! – Se interrompeu respirando fundo. Não queria começar outra briga. E ele era o único capaz de tirá-la do sério em segundos. – E posso saber qual o motivo da ranzinzice?!

- Hn. – Ignorou-a.

- DESISTO DE VOCÊ! – Saiu batendo a porta com força.

- _A culpa é toda sua, Sakura... – _Pensou encostado na parede. Agradecia internamente da cortina não ser transparente e a garota não poder ver seu rosto; estava corado pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Mas jamais revelaria a ninguém o motivo de sua troca repentina de humor. Nunca, nem sob tortura!

xXx

Caminhavam Tenten e Naruto para a escola, como de costume. Sempre iam juntos; inclusive Sakura, quando estudava com eles. Ao virarem a esquina se depararam com uma cabeleira negra repicada.

- Sasuke-bakaaa! – Chamou o loiro escandaloso. O Uchiha parou de caminhar ao ouvir o amigo chamá-lo.

- Será que não consegue falar mais baixo, dobe?! – Reclamou ao se aproximar

- NÃO! – Gritou para provocá-lo. – Sabe quem a gente encontrou ontem? – Acrescentou com o costumeiro sorriso melancia.

- A Sakura. – Revirou os olhos. – Vocês me disseram, esqueceu?

- Também! Mas eu tava falando do...!AI TENTEN! – Exclamou ao levar uma cotovelada da amiga nas costelas.

- O Naruto estava falando daquele nosso ex-professor estranho de biologia! Não é? – E lançou ao loiro um olhar de "isso era para ser segredo!".

- Oh, sim! Claro! E ele continua estranho! – Concordou ao entender o recado.

- Sei. – Achou esquisita a reação da morena. O que estavam escondendo?

- Nós já vamos, Sasuke-kun! Até depois, na sala! – E saiu puxando Naruto consigo. Ao estarem a uma distância segura, gritou. – SEU IDIOTA!

- Foi sem querer! – Choramingou.

- E você vai me soltar isso JUSTO para quem?! Sabe que ele e o irmão não são muito próximos! – Deu-lhe um croque na cabeça. – Não abra mais a boca hoje!

- Sim... – Murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquilo doera.

xXx

- Muito bem, abram na página 184! – Disse Itachi aos alunos. Ninguém prestara atenção que o professor já estava na sala.

Era dia de dar aula ao 2º ano B. E aquela sala era a pior de todas.

- Calem a boca! – E bateu com o apagador na lousa. Aquele seria seu dia de sorte.

- Está estressado, professor? – Perguntou um aluno.

- Eu sei um remédio ótimo para isso! – Comentou outro. – Vai pescar, sensei!

A sala riu.

O moreno já estava perdendo o pouquinho da paciência que adquiriu a caminho da escola. Respirou e contou até dez ignorando o sujeito. "São apenas crianças", repetiu mentalmente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.

- Uchiha-san, posso falar com você um pouquinho? – Era Gai, o professor de Educação Física.

- Diga, Gai-san. – Suspirou.

- Em particular... – Acrescentou.

- Ok. – Concordou. Já saia pela porta quando escutou mais alguém falando.

- Vai marcar um encontro com o Gay-san?

Todos riram de novo.

Revirou os olhos.

- Não ligue p-para esses idiotas, Itachi-sensei! – Disse uma garota tímida, de estranhos olhos perolados da primeira carteira. Era a única que se salvava da classe.

- Não ligo, Hyuuga. – Piscou para ela. A garota corou.

Fechou a porta e encostou-se à parede para continuar a conversa.

- Prossiga. – Incentivou o outro a falar.

- Então, Uchiha-san, eu soube que você jogava basquete quando mais novo. – Começou. – É verdade?

- É sim, mas já faz um tempinho que não jogo. Por quê?

- Eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Depende, para quê? – Desconfiou.

- Será que poderia me substituir no treino de basquete, depois da aula? – Implorou. – É só por hoje, os garotos não podem perder nenhum treino, pois o campeonato está chegando e...

- Tudo bem, era só isso? – Cortou. Não aguentava mais olhar para aquele professor. Era muito verde para uma pessoa só!

- Oh! Sério?! Muito obrigado! – Agradeceu fazendo pose de Nice Guy.

- De nada, Gai-san. O treino tem algum cronograma? – Perguntou massageando as têmporas. Sua cabeça começara a doer.

- Tem sim! Vou deixar com um de meus alunos de confiança para você pegar depois! – Sorriu. – Até mais!

Não respondeu, apenas deu meia volta e entrou na barulhenta sala.

- Já abriram na página que eu mandei?! – Gritou e lançou um olhar assassino para os alunos. Todos se calaram na mesma hora.

.

O sinal tocou indicando a hora do almoço. Saiu da sala segurando uma sacola contendo os bentos. Era hora de entregar ao moreno no lugar de sempre.

- Ei você ouviu? O Itachi-san vai jogar basquete hoje! – Escutou algumas garotas cochicharem.

- _Itachi jogando basquete?_ – Pensou sem entender nada.

Notou que varias garotas estavam em grupinho cochichando coisas do tipo "Não vou perder isso por nada!" ou "Ele é lindo". Estranhou.

Ao chegar atrás da escola o viu sentado encostado na parede de olhos fechados, parecendo meditar.

- Reparou que você virou motivo de fofocas? As garotas parecem ter entrado no cio. – Comentou.

- Nem me fale. Quase me estupraram enquanto vinha para cá. – Disse ainda de olhos fechados, sem nenhuma mudança de expressão.

- Mas não entendi nada. Por que elas estão assim? Escutei algo sobre...

- Basquete? – Completou. – O Gai me pediu para substituí-lo no treino depois da aula.

- Ah... – Não pode deixar de imaginá-lo jogando basquete. Juntou o que viu no banho mais cedo aos pensamentos e corou. – _Entendo o porquê dessas garotas ficarem assim..._

_- _Estou com fome. – Murmurou interrompendo os pensamentos da rosada.

- Toma. – Estendeu o bento dele. – De manhã não deu tempo de fazer nada então são as sobras da janta.

- Tudo bem. – Abriu os olhos e pegou. – Vou chegar mais tarde em casa. – Avisou se levantando. Bateu as mãos na calça para tirar a grama que grudou.

- Eu também. – Itachi a encarou. – Ou acha mesmo que vou perder você nesse treino? Posso tirar alguma vantagem disso para te importunar depois. – Sorriu marota e virou-se para voltar ao refeitório.

- Hn. – Abriu um meio sorriso e caminhou na direção oposta.

Assim o treino poderia ficar um pouco mais interessante.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Olêee, olê olê, oláa!SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUAHS' POSTANDO UM CAPÍTULO BEM MAIS RÁPIDO!o

Gente muito obrigada denovomaisumavez por me mandarem tantas reviews! Estou tão feliz e emocionada! DOMO ARIGATOU!T-T

Graças a elas eu consegui escrever bem mais rápido, por estar tão contente em saber que tantas pessoas leram, gostaram e estão esperando muito pela continuação! Assumi um compromisso comigo mesma dizendo "Não posso deixar essas pessoinhas lindas, que se importam tanto com a fic, esperando!". ò_ó9

Então aqui está a continuação! E já está betado pela Uchiha Polly, que foi super rápida! Tipo, VAPT VUPT!*0*

Vamos responder as minhas queridinhas! Como sempre, pela ordem em que foram enviadas. :)

_** **_Vick. Yamada_**: **Fico muito feliz em saber que está se divertindo com a fic! Own, obrigada pelo elogio!*-* E esse capítulo não demorou tanto, atendendo a pedidos. Continue acompanhando a fic e dizendo o que achou! Obrigada pela review! :D_

_**YokoNick-chan: **Que bom que gostou. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!;D  
><em>

_**Guest¹: **Eu achei muito divertido escrever a cena entre o pai dela o Naruto. Eu mesma ri sozinha imaginado a cena dos rolos. O pai dela com certeza não é normal...o_o Oh, a mãe dela não pode descobrir sobre eles! Iria ser bem feio caso descobrisse!Hahahaha. Aqui está mais um capítulo! Bem mais rápido dessa vez. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic!*-* Continue acompanhando, sim? Kisses. :)  
><em>

_**susan n.n: **Hahahaha. Aqui está a continuação! Obrigada pela review! ;D  
><em>

_**LahRye: **AHÁ! CHEGOU A SUA VEZ DE SER RESPONDIDA!ò_o Então, explicando sobre o tamanho da resposta ser "um pouco" desproporcional ao tamanho das reviews; a gente já tinha conversado pelo msn, então achei que algumas partes já estavam respondidas! ;O Vou responder algumas das suas perguntas AQUI E AGORA! Só pra você não ficar triste! ;) HSUAHSUAHSU'  
><span>Se o Gaara vai aparecer?<span> Já estou dando um jeito de colocar ele e mais um monte de personagens na fic. Só falta encaixar!;D  
><span>Sasuke sofredor?<span> Depois de acompanhar o anime, eu fiquei com raiva dele. Então aqui, no meu mundinho particular, eu pretendo fazer ele sofrer um pouco, sim!MUHAHAHA. Mas nada que traia tantos anos de devoção. u_u  
><span>Kurenai e Itachi?<span> Aconteceu uma coisinha entre eles, mas só vai ser explicado mais tarde. Ou no seu caso, mais tarde no msn, provavelmente. Hahahaha. 8D  
>Boom Shakalaka?! Assim eu piro!*-* Oh, essas malvadinha vão aprontar muito ainda! Me aguarde! Sakura, digamos que é no mínimo sortuda. SUA TARADA! O que foi isso do sabonete?! SHAUSHUAHSUAHSU' CHEGUEI (e já passei) DAS 30 REVIEWS!UHUUL. Arigatou por sempre me dar forças!;D<br>- Te empresto meu skate se me passar informações sobre o TOP divo!*-*  
>Pronto, espero que fique satisfeita com o tamanho da resposta e não me processe. ahsuhaushuahsaus' Beijooos. :*<em>

**_Samiry: _**_POR FAVOR, AQUI ESTÁ A CONTINUAÇÃO, ENTÃO NÃO SE MATE!O_O ahsuahsuahsuhasuh' Que bom que gostou da história. Eu sempre queimo parte do meu cérebro tentando escrever algo criativo e rápido. Olha o que eu não faço pelos meus leitores, viu!*-* Aqui está, atualizadinha! Não se mate e leia a continuação!Hahahaha. 8D  
><em>_Espero que eu tenha salvado uma vida inocente. ;)_

_**Bela21: **Oh, sim, a Sakura que o diga. O negócio ficou bem constrangedor pra ela! Mas nada que ninguém se incomode em passar, né? Imagine a visão que ela teve?!O;;O Aqui está a continuação! Obrigada pela review! ;D  
><em>

_**Guest² : **Oh, me desculpe Guest-san. Eu não entendi bem esse "D". ó_ò Seria Doida? Demente? Débil Mental? Disturbada emocionalmente? HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUH' Brincadeira. Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pela review!;D  
><em>

_**SayuriCherry: **Arigatou pelo elogio! Estou muitíssimo feliz de saber que está gostando da fic! :D  
><em>

_**Srta. Blackout: **EBAA! Adoro quando aparecem leitoras novas!*0* Oh, a Sakura vai se dar bem nessa situação. Mas só de imaginar a cena, tenho palpitações! SHAUSHAUSHUAH' Aqui está a continuação. Espero que tenha atendido ás expectativas, em!;D Beijocas. :*  
><em>

_**Haru. Lightning: **Até eu, que supostamente não deveria achar muita graça nas cenas que eu escrevi, ri!Hahahaha. Pode aguardar muito mais confusões! Não só com a Sakura e com o Itachi, mas também com o Naruto, a Tenten, o Sr. Haruno, e futuros personagens!HAUSHAUHSUASHU' Sim, os pais dela não são nem um pouco normais...o_o  
>Aqui está, mais um capítulo! Continue acompanhado, ok? Kisses. :*<em>

_**Roquira Marani: **Uhuuul!o/ Mais um leitora que está gostando!*0* Own, não faz bico que eu fico com vontade de apertar bochechas (?).*aperta as próprias* :3 Hahahahah. Beijos e continue acompanhando, sim?*-*  
><em>

Olha quantas reviews! Será que aquele meu comentário, de que tinha diminuído o número de uma capítulo para o outro, surtiu efeito?.-.

Se for assim eu quero cada vez mais e mais!Hahaha. _Mas como eu sou chata. ¬¬_

**Seção "interação com leitores"!**

_Bom, vou fazer umas perguntinhas que realmente estão fazendo a minha língua - ou dedos, no caso - coçar!_**  
><strong>

**_Vocês sabem quem falou com a Kin no telefone no capítulo passado?_**_Eu tinha a intenção de fazer mistério. Tanto que não citei nenhuma vez o nome da pessoa, só que ela era a tia da cabeluda! Acho que falhei miseravelmente. i_i_

**_Vocês estão satisfeitos com o tamanho dos capítulos? _**_Eu tenho algum bloqueio em escrever mais de 9 páginas no word. Mas são os leitores que mandam!;)_

_**Estão gostando mesmo do jeito da minha escrita? **Como legítima virginiana, sou perfeccionista por natureza. As vezes isso me deixa meio insegura, então sempre fico queimando a cabeça com essas coisas. Ainda mais com a primeira fic! O que me deixa aliviada é que a fic é betada, e de vez em quando recebo reviews me elogiando. ^^_

**_Gostam de que as reviews sejam respondidas após os capítulos? _**_Ou preferem que sejam respondidos particularmente? Eu me sentia importante quando meu "nome" aparecia no finalzinho dos capítulos! Mas cada um tem uma opinião. ;D_

_**Informações desnecessárias:**  
><em>

_** - **A cena do banheiro foi inspirada no episódio 18 da 1ª temporada de Pretty Little Liars. Se quiserem assistir escrevam "Hannah and Caleb Shower Scene" no Youtube._

_- Os nomes dos pais da Sakura foram tirados do filme "Road to Ninja". Não fui eu que inventei!_

_- Aquele desenho que eu prometi no começo da fic está quase pronto!*-*_

**Fim da **Seção "interação com leitores"!****_  
><em>

Tchau gente! Até o próximo capítulo!o/

Esperando que baixe o Michael Jordan em mim para fazer a cena de basquete... *suspira*

_E não se esqueçam de escrever o que acharam aqui em baixo!;)_


	6. Turbilhão

**Muito obrigada a todos que ainda têm paciência de esperar pelas atualizações demoradas da fic. E obrigada também a minha beta, por simplesmente me aguentar pedindo a correção da história, mesmo estando muito ocupada. Hahaha' ;)**

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-_Itálico_: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais e narrativa.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Tudo bem. – Abriu os olhos e pegou. – Vou chegar mais tarde em casa. – Avisou se levantando. Bateu as mãos na calça para tirar a grama que grudou.

- Eu também. – Itachi a encarou. – Ou acha mesmo que vou perder você nesse treino? Posso tirar alguma vantagem disso para te importunar depois. – Sorriu marota e virou-se para voltar ao refeitório.

- Hn. – Abriu um meio sorriso e caminhou na direção oposta.

Assim o treino poderia ficar um pouco mais interessante.

xXx

_Capítulo 6 – Turbilhão_

Era tão ruim almoçar sozinha. Sentia muita falta de seus amigos naquelas horas. Já caminhava pelos corredores de volta para sua sala totalmente distraída, quando sentiu-se topar com algo extremamente pequeno e frágil.

- Ai minha nossa, me desculpe! – Disse ao sair de seu transe e perceber a burrada que acabara de fazer. – É sério, mil perdões! – Estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar.

- T-tudo bem. Eu estava distraída e... – Corou ao ver que a garota a sua frente estava a observando.

- Eu te conheço de algum lugar? Tipo, esse seu jeito... – Murmurou analisando a morena a sua frente. Possuía o péssimo defeito de não guardar a fisionomia dos outros.

- E-eu... – Arregalou os grandes olhos perolados ao perceber que a conhecia também. – Haruno...Sakura...?

- Sim, sim! Eu realmente não me lembro de onde a gente se conhece. – Colocou uma das mãos no queixo ao forçar a mente.

Uma palavra, ou melhor, um único nome sussurrado pela pequena a sua frente fez a mente da rosada se clarear.

- Naruto-kun... – Parecia ficar um pouco incomodada ao dizer aquilo.

Por Kami-sama. ERA A GAROTA DA AMIZADE COLORIDA COM NARUTO! Como pode esquecer daquilo?!

- Era Hyuuga, né?! Nossa, agora eu me lembrei! – Exclamou aliviada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- H-Hinata, por favor... – Pediu ainda incomodada e corada.

- Desculpe Hinata-chan. – Sorriu ao relembrar dos rolos do amigo. – Não sabia que você estudava aqui!

- Desde o ano passado. – Comentou. – T-Também não sabia que estudava aqui...

- Entrei no começo desse bimestre. Ou seja, há algumas semanas. – Fez as contas rapidamente com ajuda dos dedos. – _Aconteceu tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo! – _Pensou surpresa ao perceber que se passaram apenas duas semanas de sua mudança.

- Ahn... Estou com um pouco de pressa Haruno-san. – Interrompeu mais um dos frequentes devaneios da rosada. – Até logo.

- Hã? Ah, sim! Até, Hinata-chan! – Respondeu abanando a mão. Voltou a caminhar para a sala, mas passou a correr ao ouvir o sinal tocar. – _Droga._

Se atrasaria para a aula de química.

xXx

Terminara as aulas do dia. Era agora que iria à quadra "treinar" o time de basquete do Gai. O pior é que fora pego de surpresa com a proposta e não havia trazido uma roupa adequada para o treino.

- Que seja! – Bufou. Já havia mesmo se arrependido de ter aceitado o favor, iria jogar do jeito que estava: calça jeans e blusa social.

Rumou às quadras com pressa, não via a hora de aquilo terminar. Ora, estava sendo literalmente perseguido por garotas do primeiro e segundo anos!

.

-... E não se esqueçam de trazer o trabalho para a aula que vem! – Lembrou o professor aos alunos no final da aula.

Sakura mal esperou o professor terminar e já havia pulado de sua carteira para ir ao treino de basquete. Queria arranjar um bom lugar para assistir, mas seria difícil - imaginou ao ver várias garotas correndo, aparentando ter pensado o mesmo que ela.

Ao chegar perto da entrada para as quadras viu uma multidão querendo entrar, um empurrando o outro. Não fazia idéia de que o moreno era tão popular na escola.

.

- Quem ficou com o cronograma do treino? – Perguntou aos jogadores que estavam se trocando no vestiário.

- Aqui professor! – Respondeu um aluno prontamente. Percebeu que não conhecia quase nenhum dos que estavam ali.

- Obrigado... – Pegou a prancheta estendida pelo tal "aluno de confiança" do Gai. Não pode deixar de notar que ele era a cara do professor esverdeado. Até o cabelo de cuia... – Estou esperando vocês na quadra! – Avisou saindo do vestiário.

Jogou sua bolsa em um banco qualquer das arquibancadas – que estavam bem cheias, por sinal – e foi ao quartinho, onde ficava todos os materiais de esporte, buscar algumas bolas. Ao voltar o time já estava entrando na quadra.

- Podem fazer o alongamento básico enquanto arrumo esses papéis. – Instruiu. Aquilo estava totalmente fora de ordem! Espalhou os papéis no chão e foi organizando na ordem de "passes básicos" para "jogo".

- Pronto, e agora? – Perguntou, aparentemente, o capitão do time. Possuía longos cabelos castanhos e olhos de uma cor que o fazia lembrar-se de alguém.

- Deixe-me ver... Façam 15 flexões seguidas de uma corrida de 10 voltas em torno da quadra. – Leu nos papéis. A corrida incluiu por conta própria, lembrando que seus antigos professores faziam o mesmo com ele. Ao ver que a maioria já havia terminado as flexões, arregaçou as mangas até os ombros – para ficar como uma camiseta regata – e apertou seus cabelos em um firme rabo de cavalo para começar a correr junto. Fazia tempo que não praticava esportes e estava fora de forma. - Ei você! – Chamou o aluno gêmeo ao Gai.

- É Rock Lee, professor. – Informou seu nome.

- Lee, pegue alguns cones para mim. – Mandou.

- Sim, senhor! – E saiu correndo.

Itachi organizou os cones em duas filas espaçadas e entregou uma bola para cada um.

- Quero que driblem esses cones enquanto quicam a bola. Comecem daquela ponta e ao chegarem ao final dessa fila, enterrem a bola na cesta! – Ordenou conferindo a papelada mais uma vez.

- Não são todos que sabem enterrar ainda! – Exclamou um dos alunos incrédulo.

- Não? Então quero ver a altura do salto de vocês. – Pegou alguns dos cones que sobraram e enfileirou um do lado do outro. – Os que não sabem, façam uma fila aqui. – E indicou o lugar.

Os jogadores fizeram o que foi pedido contrariados. Achavam que o moreno estava forçando a barra por ser só um treinador substituto.

- Agora quero ver se vocês conseguem pular esses cones sem derrubar nenhum. Comecem! – Foi anotando os resultados e descobriu que todos possuíam ótimos saltos. – Hn... Formem uma fila perto da cesta. – Esperou todos obedecerem. – Agora peguem impulso correndo e tentem alcançar a tabela. – Achou estranho a maioria não conseguir enterrar sendo que seus saltos eram ótimos. – Agora façam o mesmo tentando tocar no aro.

Era aí que tinham dificuldades.

- Que tipo de exercício de impulsão o Gai-san passa para vocês? – Perguntou curioso.

- Dos simples, tipo pular de um lado para o outro da quadra. – Disse o capitão.

- Vocês que não ainda não conseguem, vão à cesta do outro lado da quadra e treinem tocar no aro. Tentem o máximo que conseguirem. – Instruiu. Iria puxar mais no treino de saltos para que conseguissem. – O resto, continue com o exercício de drible dos cones. - Abriu mais alguns botões da camisa, deixando metade de seu abdômen a mostra. Estava começando a ficar com calor.

Algumas garotas não resistiram e suspiraram ao ver cena.

- Uchiha-san, será que poderia demonstrar uma enterrada para nós? Só para termos uma noção do que fazer quando chegarmos ao final dessa fila. – Perguntou o capitão, que estava do lado dos que conseguiam enterrar. Estava desconfiado de que aquele Uchiha mais mandava do que fazia.

- Hn. – Suspirou. Não queria ter que fazer aquilo na frente daquela plateia. - Me emprestem uma bola. – Jogaram a bola para Itachi e o mesmo saiu correndo, não dando tempo para ninguém nem mesmo pensar, já driblando os cones agilmente e enterrando na cesta no final da segunda fila de cones.

Todos que assistiam, tanto jogadores quanto alunos na arquibancada e entrada da quadra, ficaram incertos do que viram. Fora tão rápido e bem feito que até o capitão de olhos perolados ficara atordoado.

– Pronto. Agora façam logo os exercícios. – Ordenou, sem graça pelos olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. Não que demonstrasse.

.

Sakura empurrava aqueles que estavam impedindo sua entrada na quadra, pedindo licença e se espremendo no meio das pessoas.

- Por favor, deixe-me passar! – Empurrava mais alguns. – Ai meu pé! – Reclamou. Levara um pisão de alguém.

Daquele jeito só iria conseguir chegar ao final do treino.

.

- Separem-se em 3 times, agora vocês vão jogar. – Avisou depois de passar todos os exercícios do cronograma e mais alguns que achou que seriam necessários. Alívio. Deu as costas e foi arrumar suas coisas para finalmente ir embora.

- Chega! – Escutou alguém dizer e uma bola atingiu o banco ao lado do que estava sua bolsa. Franziu o cenho ao ver que tentaram acertá-lo e por sorte erraram por pouco.

- Quem foi? – Perguntou sério, olhando para todos que estavam se preparando para jogar.

- Fui eu, por quê?! – Exclamou um garoto alto de cabelos alaranjados.

- Por quê?! Eu é que pergunto. – Disse com a expressão séria. – O que eu te fiz?

- Juugo, não! – Viu o capitão tentar segurar o braço do tal, sem muito sucesso.

- Me solta, Hyuuga! – E com um simples puxão se libertou. – Você aí, professorzinho de merda! Acha que pode nos usar como marionetes num treino cheio de exercícios inúteis?! – Apontou para o moreno enquanto falava.

- A culpa não é minha se você com esse tamanho todo não consegue fazer os movimentos mais simples. – Retrucou.

- O quê?! Vem aqui que eu te mostro o "simples"! – Tentou partir para cima, mas foi impedido pelos colegas de time. – Você acha que basquete é igual à matemática que você ensina. Caso não saiba requer muito mais habilidade do que saber mandar e somar 2+2!

- Ah, então você se doeu por eu saber somar "2+2"? Provavelmente coisa que você não consegue. – Debochou. Não era de entrar em provocações, mas aquilo ultrapassou os limites. – Vem aqui e pega essa bola. – Disse apontando para a bola perto de si.

- Vai querer me enfrentar?! – Riu irônico.

- Pega a bola. – Repetiu já com a expressão serena de sempre.

Juugo satisfeito com o rumo da discussão foi pegar a bola, iria enfrentar aquele professor petulante que só ensinara o óbvio no treino. Ao abaixar-se para pegá-la, Itachi a puxou com o pé chutando para cima e a segurou com a mão.

- Pega. – Estendeu para o garoto, que, já furioso, tentou pegar mais uma vez. Mas novamente o moreno se esquivou deslizando a bola pelos ombros até a outra mão. – Não consegue? – Ameaçou jogar a bola no rosto do menino, segurando-a antes de escapar de suas mãos, apenas o assustando. – Oh, o que aconteceu com o campeão hoje? – Perguntou cínico.

Irado, Juugo aponta para uma direção qualquer e, ao distrair o professor, soca-o no rosto e dá-lhe uma rasteira, conseguindo, assim, roubar a bola.

Viu todos mudarem de repente de expressão e se espremeu mais entre as pessoas. Naquele momento, finalmente a rosada conseguiu entrar na quadra, mas logo se depara com a briga já em um ponto crítico: vira o Uchiha levando um soco.

- Itachi! – Gritou enquanto corria até seu companheiro de moradia, preocupada. – Está tudo bem? – Perguntou analisando o corte na boca do mesmo.

- Para a sua infelicidade, vou sobreviver... – Sorriu de canto para acalmar a garota.

- Isso que dá nerdzinho querer bancar de bonzão! – Debochou. Já saia vitorioso da discussão quando ouviu:

- Ei covarde! – Chamou uma voz feminina. – Por que não honra o que tem no meio das pernas e volta aqui?!

- O que disse? – Virou-se com os punhos cerrados.

- Além de covarde e viadinho, é surdo também? – Alfinetou.

- Sakura, você é louca? – Perguntou Itachi incrédulo com a atitude da garota.

- E você fica quieto aí. – Ordenou ao moreno, que se calou prontamente. Nunca a vira tão nervosa. Nem em suas costumeiras discussões. – Está tudo sob controle, ok?!

- Por que não fica na sua, rosinha?! – Disse Juugo ignorando as provocações de Sakura. - Sorte sua que não bato em mulher.

- Ô cuzão, olha aqui. – Ao olhar viu a rosada com os dois dedos médios levantados em sua direção. – Chupa que é de uva!

A multidão que já assistia a briga começou a gargalhar e gritar achando a cena engraçada, o que deixou o garoto furioso. Caminhou na direção da Haruno e a segurou pelo colarinho do uniforme.

- Cala a boca, ou eu vou mudar de ideia e te bater também. – Rosnou.

- Ei! É o diretor?! – Perguntou olhando assustada para a entrada da quadra. Ao virar-se para ver, sentiu uma dor aguda e algo úmido escorrer pelo seu nariz. Levara um soco. – Isso aí! Provou do seu próprio veneno! – Alfinetou mais uma vez Sakura.

- SUA VACA! – Urrou e levantou o punho para socar a garota a sua frente, que fechou os olhos esperando a dor vir.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Enquanto aguardava a dor, Sakura sentiu ser empurrada para o lado. E ao abrir os olhos descobriu que Itachi levara o soco em seu lugar. O time que só assistia, ao ver Juugo se descontrolar, correu para segurá-lo e levá-lo dali antes que fizesse mais alguma besteira e fosse expulso.

- Você é realmente muito idiota, Sakura. – Grunhiu no chão, segurando o nariz que agora também sangrava.

- Por que fez aquilo?! – Arrastou-se de onde estava para socorrê-lo, mais preocupada que antes.

- Por que sou um idiota também... – Murmurou ao receber ajuda para levantar-se. Surpresa por escutar aquilo do moreno, virou-se por reflexo, não percebendo que seus rostos ficariam a centímetros de distância.

- Er... E-Eu... - Gaguejou.

_- _Ai! – Exclamou Itachi ao tentar apoiar o pé no chão, assim interrompendo também o clima que surgira.

Ao notar o silêncio na quadra, antes lotada e barulhenta, os dois olharam em volta e perceberam os olhares estranhos que estavam recebendo por causa da cena anterior.

- Quase, hein! Hahaha! Está ficando velho professor! – Riu forçado dando tapas nas costas do Uchiha. Tinha a esperança de que ninguém houvesse desconfiado da súbita intimidade entres os dois.

- Haruno, isso dói. – Reclamou lançando-a um olhar de dor.

Percebendo o que fazia, Sakura parou e sem graça o ajudou ir até a enfermaria, servindo de apoio.

xXx

- Briga?! Onde? – Perguntou a diretora num sobressalto.

- Na quadra! – Respondeu a morena do grupo de garotas que foram correndo avisar a direção ao presenciarem o ocorrido.

Sem dizer nada, Tsunade levantou-se de sua confortável cadeira. Levara um susto ao ter sua sala invadida e agora fica sabendo de brigas em sua escola.

- E onde estão os envolvidos? – Indagou.

- Que eu saiba o professor está na enfermaria e... – Fora interrompida antes mesmo de terminar seu relato.

Após escutar que um dos envolvidos era um professor não pode esperar a garota terminar de explicar. Ficara furiosa demais.

xXx

- Por sorte foi só uma torção. Em algumas semanas já vai estar novo em folha! – Comentou a enfermeira que passava algum tipo de pomada para dor no tornozelo do moreno. – Nesses primeiros dias irá doer, então recomendo repouso absoluto. Tome esses anti-inflamatórios também para aliviar a dor.

-Obrigado, Shizune-san. – Agradeceu levantando-se da cama com dificuldades. Segurava um saquinho de gelo, alternando entre o nariz e os lábios.

Sakura, que estava sentada em um dos banquinhos de espera de enfermaria, pulou ao ver o professor sair mancando da sala. Ajudou-o a andar, passando seu braço pela cintura do mesmo.

- Você está horrível... – Não pode deixar de comentar, segurando o riso.

Recebeu um olhar nada amigável do moreno como resposta.

- Parte disso também é culpa sua, caso não se lembre. – E apontou para o nariz inchado.

- Seja macho e encare as consequências! Quando cheguei na quadra você já estava quase rolando no chão com aquele cara! – Disse para alfinetar.

- Mas que exagero! Estava tudo sob controle, antes de você chegar. – Contestou irritado. – E eu tenho cara de quem "rola no chão com outros caras" por um acaso? Me poupe.

Não resistindo, começou a analisá-lo como se estudasse se ele realmente possuía cara de quem fazia aquilo.

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre você... – Não pode terminar o deboche por causa de um cascudo dado pelo Uchiha. – Ei! – Protestou.

- Cala a boca. – Sussurrou ao ver que alguém se aproximava dos dois.

- Então foi você, Uchiha? Não esperava esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você! – Repreendeu-o a loira. – Quero você em minha sala agora. – Ordenou frisando bem a última palavra. – E você, Haruno? Está envolvida nisso também? – Encarou a garota que apoiava o rapaz.

Sakura engoliu seco ao ver que estava encrencada. Mas nem chegou a responder.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com a história, Tsunade-sama.

- _Mas o quê?! – _Surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava sendo poupada.

- Tudo bem. Mas você, na minha sala, já! – E deu as costas para os dois.

Itachi afastou a rosada de perto de si, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra começou a seguir sozinho – e com muita dificuldade – pelo mesmo caminho que a diretora também fizera segundos atrás.

.

Ainda pasma pelo que acontecera mais cedo, seguia para seu apartamento. Não acreditara que mais de uma vez naquele dia Itachi a protegera. De manhã, ajudou-a não deixando que sua mãe descobrisse a verdade. Talvez porque não queria ter que se mudar. Mas que explicação teria para levar um soco em seu lugar e poupá-la de uma possível suspensão? Fora ela que fizera a situação sair de controle na quadra.

- AAAAH! – Colocou as mãos na cabeça como se a confusão tomasse conta. – Uchiha bipolar! – Ralhou.

Abriu a porta, retirou os sapatos e deitou-se no tatami da sala. Fechou os olhos para pensar com mais clareza, mas acabou cochilando. Seu dia fora muito agitado.

.

_- Sakura..._

_- Hum...?_

_- Obrigado..._

_- Pelo quê?_

_- Por entrar na minha vida._

Abriu os olhos, chocada. O que fora aquilo?! Ao olhar em volta, não estava na sala, onde se lembrava de ter cochilado. Estava deitada no edredom do quarto.

_- Como vim parar aqui?_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>E finalmente retornando das profundezas da (ir)responsabilidade, cá estou eu. E FÉRIAS FOREVER! UUUUH, TERMINEI O TERCEIRÃO. *faz dancinha do alívio*<p>

Mentira, ainda tenho meus infinitos cursos pra fazer. Mas mesmo assim estou de férias na maioria, então mais tempo sobrando para escrever. Fiquei tão feliz relendo as reviews que resolvi escrever logo esse capítulo que estava engasgado. Falando nisso, digam o que acharam da cena do treino e principalmente da briga, ok?!*0*

Para vocês terem noção do meu entalamento (?) com o basquete, até encenei umas partes na aula de Educação Física - sim, isso foi extremamente desnecessário - com minha amiga (Bruna, mesmo que não leia isso muitíssimo obrigada por me ajudar!), para ver se surgiam algumas ideias. E foi nisso que deu. Será que ficou mais realista?

Enfim (Ai que saudades disso!*_*) vamos as lindíssimas reviews:

_**Bela21: **Hahaha. Eu adorei escrever essa cena do chuveiro. Ela já estava pronta na minha cabeça antes mesmo de eu começar a escrever a fic. Mães, sempre revelando nossos segredos mais profundos...Hahahah. Oh, sim o safadinho do Itachi também aproveitou beeem o banho! Espero que tenha gostado da cena do basquete e muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic. :)_

_****_Vick. Yamada_**: **Sou apaixonada eternamente por essa cena de PLL. E por coincidência encaixou perfeitamente na fic! Hahaha. O que achou do Itachi jogando basquete? *-* O Sasuke vai desenrolar muita coisa anida. Em breve alguns fatos talvez sejam revelados... Cenas clichês são sempre as melhores!;) Own, obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue acompanhado!*0*_

**_jusamurai: _**_Ah, que bom que gostou!*-* Aqui está a continuação! Eu também adoro esses dois. Eles têm uma química que, senhoor me abane! Kisses :*_

**_Sayuri Satsuki: _**_AAH! Que bom que está gostando da história!*-* Tem continuação sim, pode ficar calma que demora mais sai. Hahaha! Hum...Acho que ele já está amolecendo graças a Sakura! Obrigada pela review! :D_

_**ElektraBlack: **Fico muito feliz de saber que gosta tanto assim da história!*0* Aqui está a continuação. Viva mais um pouco agora, tá? Hashuahsuahsu'  
><em>

**_LahRye: _**_Hum...As vezes o tamanho das suas reviews me assustam. MAS EU GOSTO TANTO DELAS!*0*  
>Aham, eu que tô fazendo taradice, né?¬¬ Não quero nem imaginar o que passou nessa sua cabecinha na cena do chuveiro e agora na cena do basquete. Hahaha. Se eu tivesse um professor desses, a minha moral toda ele iria ter...OH SENHOOR! Você tá me passando sua taradez (?)!<br>Pois é. Mudei para o fã clube do Itachi. Adios, Sasuke! Hohoho. Pode ficar com ele. u_u E o Gaara vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer. :(  
>Ah, não me bata! Eu preciso conversar com você no msn também! Novidadees novas...Enfim, assunto pra msn! :) Ah, você sempre vendo as cenas pelos bastidores...Mas dessa vez foi diferente!HAHA! Ficou surpresa?Em, em? *-* Vou tentar aumentar os capítulos que eu achar mais importantes, para nossa alegria. :P<br>Kisses e eu não consigo te acompanhar no quesito tamanho de review. Então não reclame do tamanho da resposta!Hauhsuahsu' :*_

**_ Haru. Lightning: _**_Hahaha. Eu e esse meu recém descoberto talento pra humor. Tsc. hasuahushaushu' Que bom que deu risadas! Adoro imaginar a reação das leitoras. :) Por favor, se souber a fórmula pra essa transformação me passe!o_o Também quero um Itachi da vida. Ai, ai...  
>Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! E eu que achava que a fic estava começando a ficar clichê.<em>*-* Bom, aumentar o tamanho DOS CAPÍTULOS (sua pervertida! shaushuashua) eu não garanto, mas posso me esforçar. Esse mesmo ficou um pouco mais grandinho que o anterior! E vou continuar respondendo as reviews assim também, já que várias leitoras gostaram. <em>_____:) Kisses :*____

____**Ly nee-chan: **Oh! Muito obrigada pelo elogios!*snif* i_i Pois, é. Essa Sakura é eternamente sortuda. Desculpe pela demora e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! :D  
><em>___

____**Srta. Blackout: **Ah, que ótimo! AHH! MUITO OBRIGADA POR RECOMENDAR A FIC!*0* Espero arrancar mais risadas sua nessa capítulo!hsuahsuahsua' Kisses :*  
><em>___

**____Marina819: ____**____Que bom que gosta da fic! Fico tão feliz com esses comentários! Continue acompanhado, sim?*-*____

Muitíssimo obrigada por todas as reviews! Adorei todaas!*0*____  
><em>___

Ah sim, eu realmente preciso comentar isso. TODAS AS SEMELHANÇAS COM CENAS DO FILME "O Espetacular Homem Aranha" NAS PARTES DA BRIGAS NO BASQUETE SÃO PURA COINCIDÊNCIA! Até porque eu literalmente acabei de assistir o filme, então não tinha como eu saber, já que o capítulo foi escrito há dois dias. :/ Mas mesmo assim, caso alguém não entendeu o que o Itachi fez com o Juugo, assista o filme na parte em que o Peter humilha o Flash na quadra que é mais ou menos aquilo.

Só isso! Até o próximo capítulo!;)


	7. Aulas particulares com o Uchiha

**_Uma coisinha boba antes de começar o capítulo: escrevi ele inteiro escutando a música Please do Kim Hyun Joong. Ou seja, muitas horas seguidas com a música no repeat. '-'  
>Se quiserem saber como eu me senti, façam o mesmo enquanto leiam. :)<em>**

**T por conter alguns palavrões.**

Legendas:

-Itálico: pensamentos, sonhos, ênfase, sons e flash backs.

-Normal: Falas normais.

**Vizinhos**

**No capítulo anterior...**

Abriu os olhos, chocada. O que fora aquilo?! Ao olhar em volta, não estava na sala, onde se lembrava de ter cochilado. Estava deitada no edredom do quarto.

_- Como vim parar aqui?_

xXx

_Capítulo 7 – Aulas particulares com o Uchiha_

- ITACHI! VOCÊ TEM QUE ME SALVAR! – Gritou enquanto entrava quase quebrando a porta do apartamento, ao chegar da escola.

- O que você aprontou dessa vez, Haruno? – Perguntou já desconfiado. Conhecia aquela cara de "cachorro sem dono" que ela fazia quando aprontava alguma coisa; o que acontecia com bastante frequência.

- Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. – Ajoelhou-se perto do moreno e quase chorou implorando, fazendo cara de coitada. – EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ VOLTE A DAR AULA!

**Flash back on**

_Para melhor entendimento da situação, vamos voltar aos acontecimentos de algumas semanas atrás, onde um certo professor foi chamado na diretoria por brigar no treino de basquete..._

_- Uchiha, espero que tenha uma ótima explicação para o que aconteceu hoje. – Disse Tsunade sentando em sua mesa._

_- Eu...A culpa provavelmente foi minha. Eu aceitei dar o treino de basquete no lugar do Gai hoje e os alunos ficaram insatisfeitos. – Era responsável e maduro o suficiente para não jogar a culpa em nenhum dos alunos. Se alguém errou, fora ele ao aceitar a provocação daquele garoto._

_- Ficaram insatisfeitos a ponto de baterem em você? – Indagou. – Seja sincero, Uchiha._

_- Fui extremamente tolo por cair na provocação de um dos alunos e estou disposto a encarar qualquer punição por isso. – Respondeu sensatamente._

_- Bom, já que está tão disposto a isso, vou te dar uma semana de suspensão pelo seu comportamento imaturo. – E sorriu._

_- Uma semana de suspensão? Isso não é castigo para professores e sim, para alunos, Tsunade-sama. – Disse incrédulo._

_- Por que, Uchiha? Quer uma punição maior? – Perguntou divertida. – Pode falar, se você quiser uma punição maior eu posso..._

_- Ah, não. – Interrompeu a diretora. – Uma semana de suspensão está ótimo para mim. – Não queria nem imaginar as outras opções que ela poderia propor._

_- Tudo bem, está dispensado. – Disse simplesmente. - Pode ir para casa descansar e só volte uma semana depois que seu tornozelo melhorar._

_Itachi saiu um pouco atordoado da sala da direção, dizendo apenas um "boa tarde". Era apenas impressão dele ou a diretora acabara de não dar a mínima para a situação? Suspensão para professor? Ela só podia estar bêbada._

_Enquanto isso, Tsunade sorria vendo o moreno sair confuso de sua sala. Mal sabia ele que a loira o considerava o professor mais responsável daquela escola, e ao assumir a culpa que ela sabia não ser sua, subiu mais ainda no conceito da mesma. Se fosse outro professor, ela não daria uma simples suspensão e sim, algo bem pior._

_- Esses Uchihas..._

_._

_Chegou em casa e, com dificuldade, andou até onde desconfiava ser a cozinha, pois já estava escuro, e passou a mão pela parede tentado encontrar o interruptor de luz. Acendeu-a e ao olhar para o chão da sala, viu uma cabeleira rosa espalhada no tatame._

- Como ela consegue dormir num lugar desses? – _Se questionou. E foi até a rosada, que começava a murmurar coisas desconexas. – Ei, Sakura! – Chacoalhou-a. – Vai deitar no quarto. – Tentou acordá-la mais uma vez e nada._

_- Humm. Itachi...Seu mal agradecido... – Murmurou. Aparentemente ela estava sonhando com ele._

_Não pode se segurar ao ver a cara que ela fazia e começou a rir baixinho. Resolveu bater um papo com ela dormindo._

_- Obrigado...? – Disse sem certeza do que realmente estava agradecendo._

_- Obrigado... pelo quê, seu idiota?! – Resmungou ainda dormindo._

_- Por entrar na minha vida e quase acabar com ela. – Riu. – _Baka. _– Pensou. Com muita dificuldade, pegou a Haruno no colo, quase se arrastando por causa do tornozelo machucado. – Depois você me paga, caso eu piorar. – Bufou._

_._

_Abriu os olhos, chocada com seu suposto sonho. O que fora aquilo?! Ao olhar em volta, não estava na sala, onde se lembrava de ter cochilado. Estava deitada no edredom do quarto._

_- _Como vim parar aqui? – _Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Decidiu ir para a sala. Com certeza Itachi já havia chegado. – Que cheiro de queimado é esse?! – Olhou para o fogão e o moreno parecia travar uma batalha com as panelas. – Você tentou se vingar colocando fogo na minha casa, por um acaso?_

_- Muito engraçado. – Disse mal humorado. – Será que a bela adormecida pode fazer a janta? Estou com fome._

_- Fazer o quê, né? O bebezinho aí não sabe nem fritar um ovo. – E arrancou a frigideira das mãos do mesmo. - Se é que essa gororoba era um ovo... – Comentou com cara de nojo._

_- Fale menos e faça mais. – Respondeu mal educado._

_- Mas já está de mau humor? – Disse franzindo o cenho. - O que foi? A Tsunade te deu um castigo daqueles, não é?!_

_- Na verdade ela só me deu uma semana de suspensão. – Comentou sentando no balcão._

_- Mas o quê?! Nem eu conseguia tão pouco por brigar na minha antiga escola! – Ficou incrédula. Ao ver o olhar estranho do Uchiha sobre si, percebeu o que acabara de falar. – O que foi? Qualquer um já brigou na vida, tá?! – Bufou. – Pelo menos eu não vou precisar te aguentar nas aulas de matemática por um mês. ESTOU LIVRE! – Comemorou fazendo uma dançinha enquanto pegava mais ingredientes na geladeira._

_- Se é assim, torça para não contratarem um professor substituto. De preferência PIOR que eu. – Frisou bem a palavra "pior"._

_- Hahaha. Pior que você?! NUNCA. – Debochou sorrindo._

_- Hn. – Apenas fingiu ignorá-la._

**Flash back off**

- Voltar a dar aula? Mas você não tinha ficado feliz de eu ficar afastado todo esse tempo da escola? – Perguntou cínico. – Disse até que nessas ultimas semanas o clima na escola mudou...

- Seu maldito. Isso foi praga sua! – Acusou-o.

- Só vou adivinhar: entrou um professor substituto. Acertei? – Segurou o riso.

- Professor substituto?! Um demônio, isso sim! – E choramingou rolando no chão. – Por favor, eu retiro o que eu disse, mas volta para a escola. – E ajoelhada, fez uma reverência encostando a testa no tatame, implorando.

- Deixe-me ver... Não. – Sorriu satisfeito com o rumo da história. – Ainda tenho que terminar de me recuperar e cumprir minha semana de suspensão. – Lembrou-a.

- Ai, Kami-sama. Vou ter que aguentar aquele demônio dando aula para mim por mais quanto tempo? – Olhou para o teto desesperada.

- Mas o que esse tal professor fez para ser considerado tão ruim? – Perguntou. – E eu pensando que eu era ruim com vocês. Tsc. – Fingiu ficar desapontado.

- Então você fazia aquelas maldades de propósito?! – Perguntou incrédula com os olhos lacrimejando.

- Estou brincando. – Revirou os olhos. – Agora me responda.

- Ele passou essas duas listas de exercícios. – E tirou da mochila dois blocos de folhas com exercícios. – Mais uma prova, que se a gente não tirar mais de 8, ele disse que vai convencer a diretora a deixar dar aulas de reposição. Ou seja, até lá é você que vai voltar a dar aula e as reposições também... – Disse a última frase triunfante e sombriamente, pois se não a ajudasse agora iria sobrar para ele também.

- Hn. – Colocou a mão no queixo pensativo. - Esse professor pegou pesado, mas não é nada que vocês já não merecessem. Principalmente a senhorita, que dorme nas minhas aulas! – E fuzilou-a.

- Fazer o quê se eu fico entediada com números. _E acabo prestando mais atenção em você do que na aula. – _Pensou emburrada e corando.

- É, mas precisa aprender alguma coisa se quiser passar de ano. Ou achou que só por morarmos juntos durante esse tempo eu iria ignorar suas notas? – Indagou.

- Ah, tudo bem. Se não quer ajudar, não fica jogando na cara que eu não entendo nada também, né?! – Disse emburrada. – Vou fazer esses exercícios num piscar de olhos, fica vendo!

- Se você diz... Boa sorte. – Levantou-se e foi mexer em seu notebook no quarto.

_- Isso aí. Eu não preciso de você para fazer essas porcarias de exercícios! –_ Mentalizou. Pegou seu estojo e sentou-se no balcão da cozinha para começar a fazer. – Hum... Depois eu faço esse, vamos pular. – Murmurou não entendo a primeira questão. – Eu também não sei esse... Próximo. – Murmurou mais uma vez. – Por Kami-sama, eu não sei fazer nada! – Desesperou-se ao começar a ler todas as questões e não entender nada. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou as mãos na coxa, tentando não pedir a ajuda do moreno.

_**2 horas depois...**_

- Ah, Sakura! Eu me esqueci do... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar ao ver o estado da garota. – Sakura?!

A rosada estava quase morta de tanto raciocinar, debruçada sobre o balcão toda descabelada, e seu cérebro não processava mais nada. Sentia até que saia fumaça pelos seus ouvidos.

- Sakura, você está bem? – E mancou até próximo a mesma. – Você morreu? – Perguntou com falsa preocupação. – Responda antes que eu tenha falsas esperanças! – Segurou a risada tapando a própria boca.

- Nossa, Itachi, como você ficou engraçadinho de repente. Comeu palhacitos, foi?! – Levantou o rosto do balcão com desdém. – Você quer que eu fale o quê? "Ah, me desculpe senhor Uchiha-sabe-tudo. Eu não consigo resolver nenhum exercício, obrigada por nada."?

- Você não conseguiu fazer nada?! – Alfinetou. – Pensei que na primeira piscada que desse iria resolver tudo. – Sorriu maroto.

- Leia meus pensamentos, Itachi. – E mostrou o dedo médio, com a expressão mais entediada do mundo.

- Tá, tá. Eu também te adoro, Haruno. – Disse ignorando o gesto obsceno. – Quer ajuda? - Ofereceu.

- Só se depois você me ajudar a recolher os caquinhos do meu orgulho despedaçado. – Suspirou fazendo drama. – Quero sim.

O Uchiha sentou-se ao lado da garota pegando a lista de exercícios, e pensou durante alguns minutos.

- Aqui, você tem que descobrir a tangente e... – Começou a explicar.

Sakura parecia entender tudo que escutava no início, mas apenas no início. Em poucos minutos entrou em transe enquanto olhava o rosto sério do moreno. Ele ficava tão lindo explicando, agora tinha certeza do porquê de não prestar atenção quando o mesmo dava aula. Não conseguiu segurar o suspiro e as bochechas de corar.

- Ei, você prestou atenção? – Perguntou.

- Ô se eu prestei. – Respondeu em modo automático, ainda encarando-o.

- Então como que se resolve a situação descrita? – Indagou desconfiado.

- Que situação? – Pareceu acordar do transe. – Do que você está falando?

- Quer saber, Sakura, a última coisa que você parece querer fazer, é o exercício. – E com a expressão cínica começou a aproximar-se do rosto da garota, que ficava cada vez mais corada. – Afinal, o que você quer? – Sussurrou a centímetros do rosto dela.

- E-eu... – Gaguejou ao sentir o hálito quente em seus lábios. Dessa vez não havia a plateia da quadra para interromper.

- Você acha que me conhece, só por morarmos algum tempo juntos, não é? – Sussurrou mais próximo ainda, agora no ouvido.

- Si-sim. – Começou a ter pequenos arrepios com a voz grave do rapaz.

A rosada sentiu as mãos do moreno segurarem firmemente sua cintura e erguê-la com facilidade, até ficar sentada em cima do balcão, de um jeito com que ficassem cara a cara. Com as mãos uma em cada perna da garota, como se a prendesse, continuou.

- Você não faz a mínima ideia de como eu gosto... – Fechou os olhos enquanto terminava a frase. – Quando me fazem de idiota. – E cerrou os dentes no final.

- O quê? – Perguntou ao ver que o clima já era. – Quem te fez de idiota?!

- Haruno, você me acha tão irresistível a ponto de não conseguir prestar atenção no que eu falo? – Questionou com falsa tristeza.

- Você se acha, não é, Uchiha? – Fez bico. Não conseguia arrumar forças para discutir.

- O que foi isso? Você então concorda com o que eu disse? – Sorriu maroto.

- Quer saber, só cala a boca, ok?! – Disse com o cenho franzido, desviando o olhar.

- Então vem calar, Haruno. – Desafiou mantendo o sorriso.

- Agora eu que pergunto: você me acha tão irresistível a ponto de não me deixar em paz? – Retrucou indignada, encarando-o. – Se isso foi um desafio, cuidado, Uchiha. – E devolveu o mesmo sorriso.

- Fiquei com medo agora. – Comentou descrente.

- Ah é? – Era a hora de dar o troco, pensou a rosada. Começou a aproximar-se do rapaz lentamente. – Ainda está com medo? – Perguntou parando a um palmo de distância de seus lábios.

- Nem um pouco. - Desafiou de novo.

Aproximou-se mais, e quando o moreno começou a acreditar que ela não estava brincando, sentiu algo entrando a força em sua boca.

- Cala a boca, Uchiha. – Repetiu ao enfiar outro biscoito de chocolate na boca do mesmo.

Itachi não pode responder por estar com a boca cheia de biscoitos, e apenas lançou um olhar mortal para a garota.

- E agora, acabei com a sua esperança? Que dózinha do Uchihazinho. – Disse como se conversasse com um bebê. Mas durante sua ótima encenação de criança chorando, ao fechar aos olhos, teve biscoitos enfiados em sua boca também.

- Hn. – Satisfeito com sua vingança, virou-se para voltar ao quarto.

- Seu energúmeno. – Disse de boca cheia. – Não vai me ensinar a fazer os exercícios? – Perguntou ao engolir.

- Só depois que você aprender resistir a mim. – Respondeu triunfante.

- Ora, seu... – Não terminou, pois escutou seu celular tocar. – Me aguarde, ouviu? – Ameaçou estreitando os olhos.

Desceu rapidamente do balcão e correu até a bolsa jogada em um canto qualquer da sala.

_- Número desconhecido?_ - Pensou ao tentar ver quem era na tela do celular. – Alô?

_- Sakura-chaaan, como vai a vida de casada?_ – Disse uma voz conhecida, do outro lado.

- Naruto?! – Respirou fundo, tentando ignorar o que o amigo acabara de dizer. – O que você quer, animal? – Voltou e sentou-se no banquinho que estava a pouco tempo atrás.

- _Nossa, assim você me deixa magoado. – _Comentou triste. – _Só queria te chamar para sair!_

_- _Sair? Para onde? – Mas não pode escutar a resposta do loiro, pois barulhos de gritos e tapas foram ouvidos. – Naruto?

_- Oi Sakura! É a Tenten._ – Disse uma nova voz. – _Desculpe as brincadeiras idiotas do Naruto, sabe como ele é... _–Continuou.

_-_ Ah, não. Aprendi a ignorar! – Riu. – Mas para onde vocês planejam ir? – Começou a girar no acento giratório do banquinho.

- _Naquele shopping de sempre! Quer dizer, naquele que nós íamos quando você morava aqui. – _Se corrigiu.

- Eu lembro. Nossa, faz tempo que eu não vejo vocês... – Lamentou.

- _Sim, estou com saudades. – _Pode-se ouvir a voz do loiro no fundo berrando "Eu também". – _Cala a boca!_

_-_ Err... Quando vocês vão? – Interrompeu a possível briga do outro lado e parou de girar, por começar a ficar tonta.

_- Depois de amanhã! –_ Respondeu empolgada.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse prontamente.

- _Ah, e outra coisa... Você vai levar o Itachi? – _Perguntou curiosa.

_- _E por que eu deveria? Ele é um chato! – Disse a última parte alto o suficiente para o moreno escutar do quarto.

- _Talvez eu deva concordar com as coisas que o Naruto diz. – _Comentou. –_ Isso está começando a ficar estranho._

_-_ Estranho, por quê? – Disse sem entender nada.

_- Sakura, para e pensa: já fez mais de um mês que vocês estão morando juntos! – _Lembrou a amiga. – _Daqui a pouco coisas estranhas podem começar a acontecer com a provável intimidade de vocês..._

Ao ouvir aquilo, cenas do que acabara de acontecer passaram como flashes em sua cabeça, acabando por ficar em silêncio no celular.

_- Por Kami-sama. Não vai me dizer que... – _Assustou-se com o repentino silêncio da rosada.

- Claro que não, sua boba! – Respondeu rápido.

- _Sakura, ele é irmão do Sasuke. Espero que se lembre disso! – _Avisou. – _Ele sabe do seu passado?_

- Não... – Sussurrou.

- _E pretende contar?_

- Por enquanto não. – Suspirou. – Ele ainda não precisa saber!

_- Mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra ele vai descobrir._ – Sua voz agora era triste.

- Eu sei... Mas até lá eu já vou ter contado! – Disse confiante. – Eu sei o que eu faço, Tenten.

- _Sabe mesmo? – _Desconfiou._ - Eu te conheço, e sempre que você diz algo do tipo acaba se dando mal._

_- _Dessa vez vai ser diferente. – Quis ter certeza do que dizia.

- _Espero que sim. – _Concordou. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem saber o que falar. – _Então no domingo, às 15:30 naquele shopping perto da sua antiga casa. – _Mudou de repente de assunto para acabar com a tensão.

- Tudo bem, combinado. – Confirmou com a voz murcha.

- _Não fica assim, Sakura. Você sempre pode contar com seus amigos! – _Tentou animá-la. – _E isso inclui o baka do Naruto! _- O loiro que milagrosamente estava em silêncio, resmungou um "Ei" do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sei. Obrigada, Tenten! – Disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Não que a amiga pudesse ver, mas era uma reação natural.

_- Até domingo, então._ – Despediu-se.

- Até! – E desligou o celular. Depois da conversa que tivera com a melhor amiga, ficara com medo. – _E se ele descobrir? –_ Imaginou.

- Quem era? – Perguntou uma voz grave próximo demais.

A rosada deu um pulo do banquinho, assustada.

- Que susto! – Disse com as mãos no peito tentando acalmar o coração, agora acelerado. – Deu para me vigiar agora? E vê se para com essa mania de aparecer do nada. Da última vez eu destruí seu apartamento! – Alertou.

- Hn. – Olhou para o lado, parecendo ficar emburrado.

- Vai me ajudar com os exercícios ou não? – Mudou de assunto.

- Vai prestar atenção no que eu explicar? – Retrucou. – Ou vai ficar me encarando que nem da outra vez?

- Cala a boca e explica logo. – Sentou mais uma vez no banquinho, e começou a fazer o que Itachi começara a explicar novamente. Dessa vez se concentraria em sua lição.

Ou apenas tentaria.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>Anyohaseyoo minna! <em>- Isso é resultado do vício em k-pop e cultura japonesa. Não estranhem. :D<em>

Acho que sinceramente eu não tenho mais salvação. Mesmo de férias, eu demorei pra escrever um único capítulo da fic. O pior é que eu fiquei bem o mês inteiro, e quando eu fico doente com gripe, eu decido me matar no computador escrevendo. hasuahsuashuashus  
>Vai entender isso aí?! Não bato bem dos neurônios...<p>

Só um comentário inútil da autora: eu trollei vocês na parte do "sonho" da Sakura, né?HASUSHUASHUSH' *trollface*

Sem muitas explicações e desculpas, já que eu tô com um pouco de pressa pra finalmente postar. Respondamos as reviews!o/

_****_Vick. Yamada_**: **Naaah. Obrigada pelos elogios!*-* Eu realmente me esforcei nessa cena do Juugo. Muito em breve não exatamente o Sasuke, mas outra pessoa vai aparecer para abalar as estruturas da Sakura e do Itachi! Clichês são os melhores eternamente!hasuhasuahsu' Vou precisar de muita sorte, mesmo tento certeza que não tenho mais salvação com relação a demora. Obrigada pela paciência e continue acompanhado, em!;D_

__**susan n.n:**___Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste!:D_

**_Ana:_**_ Não entendi o comentário, Ana-san. '-'_

_**Kyah-chang:**_ _Ah, esse casal é mesmo irresistível. Meu preferido eternamente! Continue acompanhando, sim? Obrigada pela review. ;D_

__**LahRye: **Cheguei na review mais monstruosamente grande!:D E dessa vez, por falta de uma foram DUAS!ashushaushasuh'  
>Eu realmente nunca sei direito o que te responder aqui, já que a gente conversa por trás dos bastidores sempre. Mas vamos lá!<br>Eu induzo a taradice das pessoas? Eu acho que isso tá na cabeça de cada um, em!hsuahsuashusha Você que é tarada e ponto final. u_u  
>Sobre o diliça do Itachi não ter mostrado um pouquinho do caminho da felicidade dele (?), é porque ele é tímido por incrível que pareça. E ele não queria humilhar os outros alunos, né?!hsaushuashusahu Se o Juugo ficou bravo só por ele dar aula, imagina se ele também tivesse mostrado o corpitcho? Cabeças iriam rolar, provavelmente!:D<br>Essa foi a parte mais troll do capítulo. Fiz você pensar que o Itachi estava realmente agradecendo a Saki por entrar na vida dele, né?HOHOHO. Mas foi só um teste. :P  
>Ah, que saudades dos tempos de pit. "Chupa que é de uva!""Senta que é de menta!". HASUSHUASHUSHUAS' Nosso passado negro. '-'<br>__

___**ElektraBlack: **Eu não tenho salvação. Mesmo estando de féria semi-eternas, eu tenho bloqueios pra escrever a fic. Mas aos poucos eu prometo sempre atualizar!:D Espero que goste desse capítulo! Kisses. :*___

**___Larssa Brito: ___**___Pronto, pronto! Continuei. shauhsuashuash' :D___

**___Cla-Chan-K:___**___ HSUAHSUSHAUSHUASH' Ri muito lendo sua review! Acho que é bom começar a colocar um aviso aqui: "Ministério da Saúde adverte: ler essa fic em locais públicos pode ser constrangedor." Não resisti em colocar umas coisinhas que eu costumava fazer antigamente nesse capítulo! Só cuidado pra quem você fala o "Chupa que é de uva!", nem todos aceitam numa boa. hasushuashusahu' O Itachi vai ser pentelho a fic inteira, pode apostar! Continuação postada, desculpa a demora. Espero que continue acompanhando, e obrigada pelos elogios!*_*___

Ohmygosh. É impressão minha ou o número de reviews tá caindo?! NÃAO PODE! É culpa da demora dos capítulos?T_T

Tudo bem. Eu tenho que me conformar, afinal a culpa é minha mesmo. *entra em depressão*  
>Antes só mais uma coisinha, um extra pra vocês, meus leitores queridos!;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

**_Em um cantinho escuro da história..._**

- Aquela maldita autora. – Murmurou alguém em um canto escuro e depressivo. – Com certeza deve ter se esquecido de mim, a vilã! Como pode fazer isso, sua... sua... Cocota de Galinha! – Dramatizou.

- De nós, você quer dizer, não é titia?! – Outra voz surgiu em meio à escuridão. – Na ultima vez que eu apareci, nem sequer citaram o meu nome! – Choramingou enquanto passava o script do capítulo 6 para Kurenai.

- Produção, acende a luz? Eu não consigo ler...

_*luz acesa*_

- Agora sim. – E começa a ler o pedaço de papel. – Afinal, onde você aparece aqui que eu não encontro?

- Aqui! – Aponta e começa a ler em voz alta:

_"- Briga?! Onde? – Perguntou a diretora num sobressalto._

_- Na quadra! – Respondeu a morena do grupo de garotas que foram correndo avisar a direção ao presenciarem o ocorrido._

_Sem dizer nada, Tsunade levantou-se de sua confortável cadeira. Levara um susto ao ter sua sala invadida e agora fica sabendo de brigas em sua escola._

_- E onde estão os envolvidos? – Indagou._

_- Que eu saiba o professor está na enfermaria e... – Fora interrompida antes mesmo de terminar seu relato._

_Após escutar que um dos envolvidos era um professor não pode esperar a garota terminar de explicar. Ficara furiosa demais."_

_- _A "morena do grupo de garotas" então era você? – Indagou surpresa. – E eu pensando que era uma figurante qualquer...

- Titia, até você?! – Protestou. – Já não basta aquela vaca leiteira da Tsunade ter me deixado falando sozinha! – E cerrou os punhos. – Bom, pelo menos eu apareci. E você que apareceu em um só capítulo conversando comigo pelo telefone?! – Procurou nos scripts enquanto falava.

- Um capítulo?! Você realmente acha que sou mulher de um capítulo, Kin?! – Perguntou Indignada, com as mãos na cintura.

- O quê?! Em quantos você apareceu então? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Hahaha. Morra de inveja... – Sorriu triunfante. – Eu apareci em DOIS capítulos. – Disse fazendo "2" com as mãos, para dar ênfase.

- ...

_*A luz apaga novamente*_

- O que foi? Ficaram sem palavras? – Abriu ainda mais seu sorriso. - Eu sei que sou a melhor atriz aqui nessa espelunca, e... – Não pode terminar seu discurso por receber um pescotapa. – QUEM FOI O FILHO DUMA QUENGA?! APAREÇA SEU #!%! # $

**_Transmissão interrompida por excesso de palavras de baixo calão. Aguarde a libera..._**

_*Interrompe a transmissão da transmissão*(?)_

- COMO OUSA ME INTERROMPER?! ARQUITETAREI PLANOS MALÍG... – Outro pescotapa.

- Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! – Diz alguém.

- ORA SEU... ACENDAM AS LUZES! – Ordena à produção.

_*Nada acontece*_

- SEUS INCOPENTENTES! VOU MANDAR DEMITIR TODO MUNDO E...

- Ô cameramen, filma eu aqui ó! – Disse abanando as mãos freneticamente.

_*Desvia câmera para Naruto*_

- Valeu! Aquela mulher tá louca. - Comentou olhando para Kurenai, que estava com um saco preto na cabeça xingando a parede. – MORRE DIABO! –Grita.

_*Concorda acenado com a cabeça*_

- Ei, você só fala entre asteriscos? – Perguntou o loiro para o cameramen.

_*Concorda*_

- Ahn... – Ficou em silêncio encarando o cameramen estranhamente. – Ah, é! Vim aqui para fazer propaganda do próximo capítulo. – Lembra de seus afazeres e coça a cabeça. – Bom, olá leitoras e leitores! Me mandaram aqui para avisar que no capítulo que vem, euvouficarlindoetesudo.

**_Leva pescotapa da autora._**

- Ok, parei! – Choraminga para o nada. – No próximo capítulo personagens novos irão aparecer, e segredos serão descobertos! E a autora quer muitas reviews!... É só isso produção?

_*Concorda*_

- Tenho pena de você, cameraman... – E dá tapinhas nas costas do mesmo.

**_E mais uma vez ninguém percebe que Kin desaparece de cena, misteriosamente..._**

* * *

><p>Até o próximo capítulo! Vai ter o tão prometido desenho nele, por alcançar a meta de 50 reviews!o


End file.
